Miracles & Blessings
by FHFAN3
Summary: Becky is experiencing a miracle: she's 43 and pregnant. She's also broke, and addicted to alcohol. A routine doctors appointment may inspire her to change the course of her life, forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's do this." Becky sighed, as she opened the door to her car. The cold wind hit her face as she got out. She smiled up at the building in front of her. This time was different. She had been here many times before, but never for this.

Becky pulled open the door and walked inside. A receptionist smiled at her, "Hi, are you here for an appointment?"

"Yep."

"And you've been here before?"

She smiled and nodded, "Just never for this. First baby."

Soon, she was whisked to the back into a cold exam room. Becky removed her jacket as the nurse placed the blood pressure cuff over her arm.

Finally, Dr Porter came in. Becky had seen her several times, but never for this reason.

"Hi Becky...how are you doing?"

"I'm good...I'm really nauseous..."

"Well that's pretty normal!" The doctor replied, reviewing her chart. "Looks like you lost just a little bit of weight...about two pounds..."

"Oh. Is that okay? I mean, shouldn't I be gaining weight right now?"

"Well, obviously during pregnancy, we expect that you'll gain weight, but during these first few months, it's okay if you lose a little. As long as you don't lose much more, I'm not worried about it...I'm going to have you lie down and we'll do an ultrasound..."

Becky laid down and gently lifted her shirt. She flinched a little as the cold gel hit her stomach. The doctor placed the wand over her and slowly began moving it.

"See the two little white circles?"

"Yeah."

"This one is the sac. And this one...that is your baby."

"Oh my god." Becky replied, through tears, "Awww! It's so tiny right now! It's like the size of a bean."

"Yeah, judging from this I would say you're about seven weeks pregnant. Congratulations. I'll make sure that you leave today with a paper that has your estimated due date on it."

The doctor unplugged the machine, then began to write in her chart.

"Becky, are you still drinking alcohol?"

"No, I stopped drinking cold turkey the minute I saw that test was positive."

"Becky, I need you to be honest with me."

"Uh...okay?"

"When was the last time you've had a drink?"

"Six days ago." Becky replied, "But as soon as I found out, I stopped. This baby is a miracle, I would never do anything that could harm it."

"How often would you drink, before you took that test?"

"Everyday. Multiple times a day." Becky admitted, "Look, I know I have a problem, but-"

"Becky..." the doctor cut her off. "Have you ever heard of fetal alcohol syndrome?"

"What is that?"

"Fetal alcohol syndrome affects babies whose mother drank alcohol during pregnancy. The most common signs are low birth weight, problems with sight and hearing, poor coordination, lack of intelligence, and behavioral problems."

"But you're not saying that it's affecting my baby...are you?"

"It's too early to know."

"So is there a cure?"

The doctor shook her head as Becky felt the tears filling her eyes.

On her way out, Becky was handed some paperwork and an appointment card. She could barely see the key fob to her car as she sobbed. She placed one hand over her flat stomach. "Hey little guy..or girl..it's me, mom."

"I'm really sorry. If I would've had any idea I was pregnant, I wouldn't have had a single drink this whole time."

"More than ever I'm realizing how much I need help."

"I started drinking after I lost my husband, Mark. We had planned on spending our whole lives together. We were trying to have kids. I was taking prenatal vitamins and doing everything that you're supposed to do before you get pregnant. But we weren't getting pregnant. Then, Mark died, and suddenly I was alone. And I didn't know how to cope with being alone when I had planned to spend the rest of my life with Mark. So one night, a friend took me out and I had a few drinks, and my pain disappeared. Ever since that night, I've just been trying to make my pain disappear."

"it's only been six days, but I've been so excited about being a mom, I haven't even thought about a drink. I'm going to get help. I have to get help. I can't be the mom you deserve unless I get help."


	2. Chapter 2

Becky wiped her tears when she turned the corner and saw the house she grew up in. She parked her car on the street and went inside.

"Hey guys." she announced herself.

"Hey Becky." Darlene replied. "How did your appointment go?"

"Don't talk to me about my appointment!" Becky snapped.

"Geez." Darlene replied, "Those hormonal imbalances really have you screwed up."

"I'm not hormonal! I've just been thinking a lot."

"Thinking is good." Jackie replied. "Keeps your brain strong."

"I'm going to go to rehab and get some help." Becky announced.

"That's great, Becky, admitting you have a problem is the first step. I should know, I'm Lanford's leading life coach." Jackie replied.

"How are you going to afford rehab?" Darlene questioned.

"I haven't figured that out yet...but I have to do this."

"Why the sudden change in heart? I mean, no offense Becky, but we've been trying to get you to go to rehab since Mark died." Darlene replied.

"And you never showed any interest in wanting to go." Dan agreed. "Damn it, Becky, what's really going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Becky replied, defensively. "God, why can't this family just be happy for me that I've made this decision?!"

And with that, she stormed off. Dan followed.

"Hey."

"Dad, just leave me alone."

"Damn it, what is going on with you?"

"I DON'T want to talk about it."

"What did your doctor say today?"

"Nothing."

"If the doctor said nothing, you wouldn't be crying."

"I'm so selfish, dad." Becky cried.

"Well I've known that for forty years...I tend to think you got that from your mothers side of the family."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. I wish your mom was here. She was a lot better at this than I am."

"I chose to drink and my baby has to suffer for my stupid mistakes."

"What?"

"They said my baby might have problems because I'm a drunk."

"Might?"

"They don't know yet. It's too early to know."

"Aw Damn."

"I know. I already suck at being a mom."

"What kind of problems?"

"The baby could have problems with seeing, or hearing, or it might be too small when it's born."

"Did they say when we'll know more?"

"Maybe in a few months, or when it's born."

"Dad, can I step in?" Darlene asked, standing in the doorway.

Dan turned to Becky, "You good with that?"

Becky nodded and Dan exited. Darlene came in and sat down on the bed.

"You really want to go to rehab?"

"I have to go to rehab. It's not about me anymore. It's about time I grow up and become a responsible woman. I just...I don't know how I will pay for rehab, but as soon as I figure that part out, I'll do it."

"Well, why don't we go check out some rehab places and figure out your options?"

"They're going to want money."

"Well, just to tour it and get a feel for the place, I think we should check them out."

"We can go look." Becky agreed. "Maybe I'll feel better. Right now I just feel like the worst mom ever."

"You're not a bad mom."

"I'm a horrible mom. Look at what I did those first six weeks. It's a miracle that my baby is even alive."

"But the baby is alive. And for that, we have to be grateful."

Becky nodded. Darlene noticed her face turning pale. "You okay?"

"No." Becky replied, holding her mouth as she raced to the bathroom.

"Man, you really are pregnant." Darlene chuckled.

"Very funny, Darlene." Becky yelled from the bathroom.

"Thank God that's over for me. I puked my guts out both times. Don't worry. You'll probably only be sick for six more months..."

"God Darlene, I can't thank you enough for sharing that."

Darlene chuckled as her older sister came back and sat down next to her.

"I don't know how much of this is morning sickness and how much is withdrawals. But this sucks."

"Yeah, morning sickness really does suck. And I can't inagine doing it with withdrawal symptoms. That's gotta be rough."

"I know the headaches I've been getting are withdrawals. I'm really struggling with my appetite, too."

"You have to eat. For the baby." Darlene replied.

"I'm trying, but the doctor said I lost two pounds. I don't feel like cooking, I barely have any energy and all I want is a drink, but I know I can't do that."

"Harris and I will cook."

"Harris cooks?" Becky questioned.

"She's old enough to learn." Darlene chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky and Darlene checked out a few rehab options. None of them felt right. Some of them even turned Becky down due to her pregnancy. Darlene decided to go to one more place. They were met by a friendly woman who showed them around.

"Have you thought about whether you want to do inpatient or outpatient treatment?"

"What's more effective?" Becky asked.

"Honestly, it depends on the person."

"I feel like you'd have to do outpatient treatment." Darlene said, "You'd have to stop working and I just don't see how you could afford to do that, with a baby on the way."

"Very true. I need outpatient."

"We can customize a program to you. Is there a reason you started drinking heavily?"

"My husband died unexpectedly."

"I'm so sorry."

"I lost him and lost myself at the same time."

"Have you been to counseling?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm thinking that both individual and group counseling would be beneficial for you. We can get you into a four month program."

"How much does it cost?" Darlene asked.

"Four thousand dollars."

Becky felt her legs buckle. She shook her head while staring at her baby sister, "There's no way I can afford it."

"Do you have insurance?"

"I just have a state insurance for poor people." Becky sighed, "That's all I have. I can't afford good insurance. When the baby comes, I may have to take on a second job just to afford childcare."

"Maybe we can work with the insurance you have."

Becky left her information, hoping they could work something out with her insurance. The sisters remained silent on the drive home. Once home, Darlene went to talk to Harris, while Becky stayed in the kitchen.

Suddenly, Darlene heard a crashing noise in the kitchen.

"Becky?" Darlene rushed to the kitchen. "Harris!"

Harris came to the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Call 911!"

Harris grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Becky...wake up. Damn it!"

"Mom is she having a seizure?"

"I don't know!" Darlene replied, frustrated. "That might be what this is. I don't know. Tell them to hurry, please. Tell them she's pregnant. Damn it, Becky."

"Mom, is she breathing?"

"She's breathing." Darlene replied.

"Just relax mom, they're on their way. It's gonna be okay." Harris said.

Becky opened her eyes and looked up at her sister, "What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Becky tried to get up "I'm fine."

Darlene held her arm "Don't get up. I think you had a seizure. Harris called 911, they are coming."

"I don't have seizures."

"You need to go down to the hospital and get checked out. You just scared the crap outta me."

"And me." Harris agreed.

"Aw, you really do love me!" Becky replied.

"Well I mean without you, who would I make fun of?" Darlene asked.

"Yeah, and who would I talk to about things that I can't talk to my mom about?"

"What can you not talk to me about?" Darlene questioned.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Well the paramedics are here! I better let them in!" Harris replied.

Two men came in. "She's awake now." Harris told them, pointing to her aunt.

"Hey what happened?"

"I don't remember."

"I think she had a seizure."

"That's not good. Let's check out your blood pressure."

"She's pregnant, by the way."

"BP 140 over 97. Your blood pressure is definitely high. Do you typically have seizures?"

"Never in my life have I had one."

"You need to go to the hospital. Harris and I will meet you there." Darlene replied.

"I feel fine."

"Becky, damn it, stop being stubborn! Just let them take you to the hospital. They're pretty cute, go with them."

"The last man I went with that I thought was pretty cute knocked me up!"

"Well, can't get knocked up if you're already knocked up!"

"Good point."

"I'm just as worried about the baby right now. You hit the floor pretty hard."

"Wait...what?"

"I heard you fall from the living room. You hit the floor pretty hard, Becky."

"Oh my god." Becky replied, "Alright, let's go to the hospital."

"Let's go for a ride. I have a nice comfortable gourney with your name on it."

"Yeah right." Becky replied.

"Can you stand up if we help you?"

Becky nodded and they helped her up. "Okay, just sit down on the gourney behind you."

Becky sat down and lifted her legs onto it, "You know, it's a really good thing I shaved my legs yesterday."

"Eww. You don't wax? Shaving is so 1974." Harris rolled her eyes.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Darlene said, "That'll give me and Harris a chance to talk on the way over there about all the things that she tells Aunt Becky that she can't tell me."

"Uh...you sure you don't need someone to ride in the ambulance with you, Aunt Becky?"


	4. Chapter 4

Once at the hospital, Darlene and Harris practically ran across the hallway to the emergency room. Darlene approached the nurses station.

"Hey I'm looking for my sister. She came by ambulance."

"Sorry, due to patient confidentiality-"

"My sister is pregnant." Darlene interrupted, "You can take your confidentiality and shove it up your-"

"Mom!" Harris interrupted. She had been peeking into exam rooms. "Over here!"

Darlene and Harris watched helplessly as Becky talked to the doctor.

"We never recommend stopping alcohol use cold turkey. Detox is a process. I'd like to admit you to the hospital and get you on some medications so you detox safely. Otherwise, I am concerned you could have additional seizures."

"I have to work, I can't be in the hospital."

"There's also a possibility that without medical detox, you could lose the pregnancy."

"I guess I'm taking some time off work to hangout here in the hospital."

"Admitting will be in with the paperwork. I'll have a nurse start you on IV medication right away."

Darlene stepped in. "I'm taking some time off work." Becky announced. "It's not exactly a vacation, although I guess you could think of this like a hotel, there's free food, a bed, and TV."

"I heard something about detox."

"Yeah. My body is freaked out because I stopped drinking so suddenly."

"What about the baby? I mean you fell pretty hard."

"They said the baby should be fine. They'll do some test in awhile to confirm."

"Becky Conner?"

"That's me."

"Hi, I'm here to start your IV medication."

Becky didn't flinch while the nurse inserted the catheter into her arm. "Alright, it's in. If for any reason you see redness or swelling in that arm, make sure you tell a nurse right away." The nurse then exited.

"Man what a day. First, they tell you that your baby might have problems, then we checked out rehab, and you end your day in the hospital hooked up to an IV."

"Well, you know, you win some days and you lose some days."

"You're reasonably calm for the kind of day you've had."

"I've just been thinking a lot. You know, when you're strapped down in an ambulance, you have lots of time to think about things."

"Think about...?"

"Maybe I should just give up the baby." Becky sighed.

"Are you saying that because you want to give up the baby?" Darlene asked.

"I can't afford to have a baby. It's not fair to the baby."

"But I know it as much as you do, Becky." Darlene replied, "You want that baby."

Becky cried, "Yeah. I do. And I didn't want a baby until I found out. I think in my heart, I gave up years ago on having any kids."

"Well if you want my opinion...I've never seen you get this emotionally involved with something before. It would destroy your soul to give that baby up, Becky. Look at you, just thinking about it breaks your heart."

 ** _4 days later..._**

"Hi Becky, how are you feeling?"

"I am beyond ready to go home."

"Well, we gotta get you off the medications first. Have you had any headaches?"

"No, the headaches stopped when I started the meds."

"Good, the medications are working. I'm thinking we need to start weaning you off the medications and observe you for three more days. Once you're fully off the meds, if you're doing good after that, I have no reason to keep you. How's your appetite?"

"I think it's better with the medication, but I'm still fighting. I have to force myself to eat at times."

"It's common in early pregnancy. I am confident in another month, you won't be struggling with appetite. Hang in there."

"That's all I've been doing the last two weeks, hanging in there."

As the doctor left, Mary and Mark entered the room. They were surprised to find their aunt crying.

"Aunt Becky?"

"Hey guys!" Becky wiped her tears, "I'm so happy to see you! Did you come from school?"

"Yeah we walked straight from school just to come see you!" Mary replied. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just scared, guys. I feel better, now that you're here."

"Why are you scared?" Mark asked.

"I'm scared that I'm gonna suck as a mom." Becky admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Mary asked.

"You know that you're the best aunt ever, right?" Mark asked.

"Aww. You guys are sweet."

"Yeah, you're the greatest. Please don't tell Aunt Darlene."

Becky giggled, "Your secret is safe with me, Mary! I love you guys. You guys make it so easy to be an aunt."

"I love you. You're the best."

"You're gonna be the best mom ever." Mark replied, "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you know how to talk to kids." Mark shrugged. "Some people talk to us like we're stupid or like they can't tell us stuff because we're kids."

Mary nodded, "Even our parents do that sometimes."

"But you don't. You just talk to us like we're people. You find ways to explain things so we understand, but you never treat us like we're just kids."

"And you know what else?" Mary replied, "You always smile and laugh and you have a big heart. You throw us the best pizza parties just because you're a cool aunt. You're amazing. I wanna grow up to be just like you. I love you to the moon and back!"

"I love you to infinity and beyond!" Mark agreed.

"Aw! You two are going to make me cry!" Becky replied, with tears in her eyes. "I love you kids so much. I love being aunt Becky, it's the best gig ever."

The three hugged. "Is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. The baby isn't big enough to find out."

"How big is it right now?"

"Um, it's like the size of a raspberry."

"A raspberry?! Really?!" Mary giggled.

"Hey you were that small, too, at one point! It's just a little baby right now, but it's growing all the time."

"How much longer till you have the baby?" Mary asked.

"I'll probably have the baby in about seven months."

"That's too long." Mark replied. "Can't you have it a little sooner?"

"I'll do my best." Becky laughed, "But we want the baby to stay in there for awhile. Healthy babies are worth waiting for."


	5. Chapter 5

A week later...Becky was finally released. Jackie picked her up from the hospital.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. I start outpatient tomorrow. They got the approval through the insurance."

"That's great Becky." Jackie replied. "I'm really proud of you for getting the help that you need."

"My schedule is going to be tight for awhile." Becky sighed, "I have morning outpatient therapy programs every single day from 8 AM to 11 and then I'll be working 12 to 8 everyday for the next four months. By the time I get out of the program, I'll already be six months pregnant."

"That will be good for you, Becky, to talk to others and get yourself on a schedule. You've always been pretty carefree. Once the baby comes, the baby will have a schedule that you'll have to get used to."

"Babies have a schedule?"

"Of course they do. They sleep at certain times and have to be fed every two hours..."

"I guess I have a lot to learn."

"You have a lot to look forward to." Jackie replied, "Being a mom was the best thing I ever did in my life. It'll be great for you to have some responsibility."

"I mean, do you think I'm capable of learning? I feel like I don't know much and I really don't want to screw up a kid's life."

"You will be amazed at how much of it is instinct. As soon as they put that baby in your arms, Becky, your life will change forever."

 ** _Two months later..._**

"Baby looks good. Did you want to know the gender?"

"You can see that already?" Becky replied.

"Yes, I can tell this early as long as the baby is in a good position to see it. I'm about ninety percent certain on this one."

Becky smiled and thought about it for a minute. "You know, I don't think I want to find out. There are so few surprises in my life, I think I want to be surprised."

"Okay, well obviously if you change your mind, you can ask at the next appointment."

"Okay." Becky replied, gathering her jacket and purse. Becky walked to her car and put one hand on her stomach as she drove away.

"So what are you?" Becky asked. "That's going to drive me crazy. I can't believe they can see that this early."

"I'm not gonna lie. I think it would be so much fun to have a little girl. I've always been a girly girl, especially compared to Darlene. It would be fun having sleepovers, and playing with dolls. Not to mention, every first baby in the family so far has been a girl, Darlene had a girl first and DJ did, too."

"But you know, my nephew Mark is so much fun, too, and I've always been the one in the family to stand out. It wouldn't surprise me if I have a little boy. I'd love to have a little boy like Mark. He's adorable, and so creative and mature."

"Look, at the end of the day, all I want is a healthy baby. So far they're saying everything is okay. I just need things to be okay. You have no idea how terrible I feel that those first few weeks, I exposed you to alcohol. But I'm trying to get my life together, it's been two months since I started rehab and I've been attending all of my outpatient therapy and classes. I'm trying really hard. I want you to have the best life possible and I know I have to stay sober."

Becky walked into the kitchen where her sister was waiting.

"How did it go today?"

"It went good. They said they're ninety percent sure of the sex of the baby."

"Well...what is it?"

"I don't know. I told them I wanted to be surprised."

"Man, I should've went with you. Aunt Darlene wants to know."

"It'll be fun to be surprised! I kind of think it's a boy. I've been reading up on old wives tales, and my cravings, my headaches, and the fact that I sleep on my right side, those all point to a boy."

"There's a reason they are called old wives tales." Darlene replied.

"I've been super gassy today, too, which makes me think boy." Becky shared. "I know this is TMI but I can feel the gassy bubbles in there."

"What exactly does gassy bubbles feel like?"

"Like gas?" Becky replied, "Kinda like spontaneous muscle spasms in my stomach."

"Like little flutters? Like butterflies?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I don't think that's gas you feel." Darlene replied. "That actually sounds like you're feeling the baby move."

"It can't be that. I'm only four months pregnant."

"Four months is about right."

Becky gasped, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's usually five or six months before the rest of the world can feel it, but you're at the stage where you should start to feel it."

"Oh my god. These little baby flutters that feel like gas are SO CUTE!" Becky gushed.

"Just wait till baby learns punches. Then it feels like a full on boxing match."

"Oh my god, this is getting real."

"Yep, no changing your mind. You're well on your way to motherhood."

"I need to get a job." Becky realized. "A real job. I need to go back to school."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews! The next chapter is coming soon. Next up- Darlene finds Becky with a bottle of alcohol. Can Becky turn her life around?**


	6. Chapter 6

Harris stumbled into the living room, barely aware of her surroundings. She took one last sip from the bottle. It was now empty. Harris stumbled past the couch and threw the bottle down. She didn't even notice her aunt laying there, sleeping.

Harris stumbled upstairs and practically collapsed into her bed.

Darlene then entered the living room and noticed the bottle laying on top of her sister. She picked it up and looked at it. Anger filled her body. She couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is this?!" Darlene snapped.

Becky jumped up out of her sleep. "What?"

"THIS" Darlene replied, shoving the bottle in her face.

Becky's mouth dropped, "It's not mine."

"Yeah, it was laying right on top of you." Darlene replied.

"I swear. You could blood test me and I'd come back clean."

"I don't believe you. And I thought you were doing really well."

"I AM doing really well. It's not mine."

"Then tell me how an empty bottle of booze just happened to land from the sky onto my pregnant, alcohol-dependent sister. Go ahead. I'll wait for this story, this oughta be good."

"It's not mine." Becky replied, with tears in her eyes, "And the fact that you think it is, is really hurtful."

"I'm going to end up raising your baby." Darlene replied, "Because you can't get your act together."

"I can't do this." Becky replied. She walked out, crying.

The next morning...

"Harris, time for breakfast."

"Ugh." Harris replied. "I'm sick, mom."

"You'll feel better after you eat."

Becky knocked at the bedroom door as she stood in the doorway. "Can we talk about last night?"

"What is there to talk about? You made a stupid decision. You make a lot of stupid decisions. I'll be damned if that baby gets taken away because of your stupid decisions. I'll raise that baby myself before I'll let it go into the system."

"I can't do this." Becky replied, once again in tears.

"What are you fighting about?" Harris asked.

"Becky was drinking last night."

"NO I wasn't!" Becky argued.

"What makes you think that, Mom?" Harris asked.

"I found a bottle of Jack Daniels laying right on top of her on the couch."

Harris froze.

"I'm telling you, you could blood test me. I'm sober, Darlene. I haven't had a drink in three months. Not since I found out about the baby."

"Stop." Harris replied. "Don't do this to her, Mom."

"I feel so bad for that baby." Darlene replied. "I don't know how you sleep at night. As soon as you give birth, you'd better sign over custody, and-"

"Mom!" Harris interrupted, "The Jack Daniels was mine."

"What?"

Harris sighed, "Katie's parents bought us some last night. I came into the house last night and threw the bottle. I didn't realize where it landed."

"You were drinking?" Darlene asked.

"Mom, it's not a big deal. It was one drink."

Becky looked at her sister, "Can I try this one?"

"Go for it. I'm pretty angry right now."

"Harris, every alcoholic started with just one drink. I know I did. You're sixteen years old. You have many days ahead of you to try drinking, when you're old enough for it to be legal."

"It was ONE drink." Harris replied. "I thought you were the cool aunt."

"Yeah, well these hormones really have me out of whack. Harris, I want you to drink respnsibly. You're not old enough. There's a reason that there is a legal age. You are still a child."

"I am not a child!" Harris fought back. "I'm old enough to make decisions like drink and have sex if I want to!"

"You are not old enough to drink. And trust me, you don't want to drink and have sex. I know a thing or two about that."

"Whatever. One drink." Harris replied.

"Did you enjoy that drink?"

"It was good." Harris nodded.

"My first drink was good too. So was the second one. Before I knew it, I was spending hundreds of dollars every month on my habit. ...Harris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to settle down and get married? Have kids?"

"Aunt Becky I'm sixteen years old!"

"Well if you're old enough to drink and have sex, you're old enough to talk about commitment and family."

"I mean sure, I'd like to get married. And maybe kids, I don't know, I have a long time to decide that."

"It seems like you have time. Being a drunk just inhibits your ability to form any real relationships. It just numbs your emotions. It's not glamorous. I spent every Friday night for years just getting wasted. Then on Saturdays, I spent the whole day hungover. My life has been a waste because of alcohol. And the one baby I'll ever get to have...might be screwed up because of alcohol. I can't change that."

"What's wrong with your baby?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant and I drank heavily everyday for the first six weeks. My baby could have birth defects, we don't know yet."

"Damn. I'm sorry."

"Alcohol can screw up your life like that." Becky sighed, "If I could go back twelve years, I never would have tried that first drink. I'm on my knees every night praying that my baby wasn't hurt by alcohol."

Becky continued. "You know, for twelve years I've sat on the side, watching my sister, your mom, get a chance at being a mom. And everyday for twelve years, I've hoped that someday I could have that chance, too. I knew it would never happen. The doctor told me it wouldn't happen. If this baby was hurt by alcohol...I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Harris watched her aunt cry. The pain in her face was too much to bare. "Alright. For you, aunt Becky, I won't have another drink until I'm at least eighteen. Although, I'm not sure how I'll handle peer pressure."

"If someone pressures you into drinking, you can call me, day or night, and I'll come get you."

"Ditto." Becky replied, wiping her tears, "I'll load the baby up into the car and we'll be right there."

All three hugged. Becky and Darlene then got up and left Harris' room.

Thanks for giving that lecture." Darlene said.

"What you said to me was so hurtful."

"I know." Darlene replied, "I'm really sorry. Aunt Darlene jumped to conclusions and said some nasty things. I'm sorry, Becky. I just wanted to protect that baby. But I see you have that under control, so I'll back off."

"I've screwed up a lot of things in my life and I know I've made some really stupid mistakes, but I really want to turn it around this time. And I'm really trying to turn it around."


	7. Chapter 7

Harris walked downstairs to get breakfast. She was the only one home on a Saturday morning, or so she thought. Harris noticed Becky laying on the couch. Becky did not notice Harris. Becky suddenly jumped up and went running for the bathroom. Harris followed, listening from the door.

"Hey." Harris knocked on the door, "You okay?"

Becky caught her breath, then opened the door. "Yeah."

"You look pale."

"I've been throwing up all morning." Becky admitted.

"Are you okay? That doesn't sound normal..."

"My doctor says it's just morning sickness." Becky sighed. "I don't know why it's called morning sickness, it should be called all freaking day sickness."

"Do you need some water? Crackers? I can go to the store?"

"I don't feel like eating anything."

When Becky rushed back to the bathroom, Harris left. She returned thirty minutes later, with groceries. "Aunt Becky! I brought you some stuff!"

"What is all this?"

"I googled it! It said that pregnant women might feel better if they eat pretzels, so I got you pretzels. And it said popsicles and watermelon so I got that, too. And fresh almonds, raisins, dried fruits and little things you can snack on!"

"How do you have money?"

"I had birthday money. I want you to feel better, though, so I used it for you."

"Come here." Becky replied. The two hugged. "You're amazing. Thank you. That was so thoughtful. Tell me how much it was, I'll give you the money."

"I love you." Harris replied, opening the pretzels. They each took one.

"My body is just freaking out, maybe because of my age. But they're saying that the baby looks fine on all of the scans."

Harris smiled. "Do they know the gender?"

"I'm not finding out. I want the surprise."

"Was I a surprise?"

"No, we knew you were a girl. Actually, as soon as we could know, granny Rose insisted that your mom find out. We've never had a surprise baby in the family. We knew Mark was a boy and we knew Mary was a girl."

"Aw so you'll have the first surprise. Do you have a preference?"

"You know, Harris, it honestly doesn't matter to me." Becky replied. "All I really want is a happy, healthy baby."

"It really doesn't matter?"

"No, it doesn't." Becky replied, "I think it would be fun to have a little girl...but if I get a little boy, I'll love him just the same. Between my age and how drunk I was those first few weeks of pregnancy...I'm really worried about the health of the baby."

"I think if the doctor says everything is okay, you should trust that. Trust in your ability as a woman."

"An old woman who is eight years older than childbearing age."

"So what?" Harris replied, "You look way younger than your age. You're in great shape. You eat healthy. And you wanted this baby, damn it. We all knew you did. When I was seven, I remember one day walking into a conversation I was never supposed to hear. You told mom that when Mark died, so did your hopes of ever having kids. And then I watched you cry. I had never seen you cry before that moment. So I knew that having kids meant a lot to you. Mom told you that it could still happen for you someday. So what if someday took nine years?! So what if you're older than some other moms?! I say that you shouldn't beat yourself up with worry. Stop worrying about what you think you've done wrong. You've done so many things right, you gave up drinking, you got yourself into a program, you're doing a lot right."

"How did you get so smart?

"Public school?" Harris shrugged.

Becky laughed, "I hope public school makes my baby just as smart. I'm sorry you overheard that conversation, though. I always tried to hold myself together around all of you kids.I tried being the fun aunt."

"You were. I'm really excited for you and the baby, you two need each other.

"Speaking of baby, he or she just woke up and is currently doing somersaults."

"Really? Maybe it was the pretzel."

"Or he or she just loves cousin Harris. I feel like I'm going to throw up again. My little gymnast is not helping."

"Hey! Quit making your mom so dang sick." Harris got up, and retrieved a cold wet towel. She held it to her aunt's forehead. "Do you need some water?"

"No. I'm worried I'll throw it up."

"Here." Harris insisted, opening the almonds. "These should be gentle on your tummy and they're good for you, very nutritious. And, I'm going to go get you some water, anyways, because if you're throwing up, you're going to be dehydrated. Oh! You know what you need? You need some fresh juice! I'm going to go make you some orange and carrot juice."

Harris left and came back a few minutes later. "Here you go! I made you a cup of orange carrot juice. Oranges have a lot of acid which may not be good for your stomach, but carrots will tone it down! And, they both have a lot of vitamins which you need to help you grow that baby."

"Oh my god, how did you get so smart?"

"Mom's been teaching me about cooking and diet. Besides cooking dinner right now, we are also planning on cooking for you after the baby is born."

"Awww. Your mom has been amazing this pregnancy, I would've never gotten through it without you guys."

Becky and Harris hugged. "I'm super curious about what's in there." Harris said, glaring at Becky's stomach. "I kinda think you need a boy, just to round off this family."

"That's what I've kinda been thinking it is, but I'm not sure!"

"I would find out. I'm not as patient as you!"

Becky laughed, "You know what's great about finding out is being able to go shopping. When your mom was pregnant, as soon as I found out you were a girl, I went and bought dresses and cute little girly things."

"Yeah, mom and I went shopping last week. It's really hard to find any clothes that aren't geared towards a gender. We got some toys and books, though. Mom has them hidden somewhere."

"Awwwww. I haven't even thought about shopping. I guess I'm a bit behind."

"Or mom is just getting really excited." Harris giggled, "Honestly, I think between my mom and aunt Jackie, you're going to be covered for awhile with baby stuff. I think aunt Geena bought some stuff already, too! We're all super excited!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_One week later..._**

Darlene finished cooking breakfast and the family gathered around the table. Becky walked through the back door, just in time to eat. "Good morning." Becky said, slipping her jacket off and placing it on the back of the chair in front of her.

"WOW your belly exploded overnight!" Harris observed. "I mean yesterday your belly was as flat as a pancake...but now..."

"I didn't get that big overnight. Did I, Darlene?"

"You're not really big, Becky, but you did sorta pop out overnight."

"Huh. My clothes still fit. Maybe not for much longer, but they still fit!"

"Well I think you look great." Jackie said, embracing her in a hug, "Just wait a few more months. You'll be miserably big."

"Uh, Thanks, Aunt Jackie?" Becky replied, "Maybe it's the clothes I'm wearing. I don't feel like I grew that much overnight."

"You're more than halfway there already?" DJ asked.

"Twenty two weeks today! Eighteen more weeks to go."

"Getting nervous?" Geena asked.

"Oh I'm freaked out. I still have to go shopping. Once I finish rehab I will have to start looking at baby stuff." Becky sighed, "I'll probably have to pick up overtime on my shifts in order to afford everything. Cribs and car seats are really expensive, I don't have the money."

"Baby moving around a lot?" Geena asked.

"All the time. Like practicing for olympic gymnastics tryouts."

"You never know!" DJ laughed, "I'll go with my little niece or nephew to the olympics!"

"I have to go next week for testing to find out if the baby has down syndrome or other genetic defects."

"Do they think that it does?" Geena asked. "Seems weird they would do that, I didn't have any tests with Mary."

"It's my age." Becky sighed, "And the drinking is a factor as well."

"I'm sure the baby will be fine." Jackie reassured.

"Hopefully." Becky sighed. "Hey, Darlene?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you gave me that brochure for the restaurant and hotel management program?"

"Yeah."

"I called them yesterday. I'm going to start school next month."

"That's great, Becky!"

"It's a two year program." Becky sighed, "The baby will be a year and a half when I finish."

"I will be there to support you however you need me."

"Yeah, Becky, I'm proud of you." Jackie said, "I can help babysit."

"We'll help babysit, too." Geena said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to babysit, we haven't had a baby in this family since Mary was a baby. Eight years!" DJ replied.

"Really?" Becky replied with tears in her eyes, "You'll all help me with taking care of the baby?"

"Anything to help you get your life back on track." Jackie replied. "We want you to succeed, Becky. We'll help in any way we can."

"That means everything to me."

"We all want you to be successful." DJ said. "Mary will love hanging out with her little cousin while you work and go to school."

"And I work, but I can help take care of the baby nights and weekends." Darlene said, "And maybe I can take a day off here or there if needed."

"And I can fill in wherever needed." Jackie said. "And I'm sure grandpa Dan will fill in as needed, too."

"Well I'll do all of the babysitting for the first few months." Becky teased. "Unless the baby decides to come early, my first quarter of school will be over before the baby arrives."

"Just don't schedule yourself to your breaking point." Darlene said, "I know you, Becky, and I know that you're an overachiever. Just remember that having a new baby is an adjustment. I don't want you to exhaust yourself by trying to do too much at once. Plus, you'll want to spend time with the baby, too."

"I know. I'm going to try to do some classes online, so I can be at home with my baby."

"Online classes are a great idea for when the baby is a newborn."

"Yeah, I was figuring on rocking a crying baby to sleep while studying. Should be fun!"

"If anyone can soothe a baby and study, it's you."

"Yeah, I have to do this. For both of us. I can't keep waitressing. I have to do something to better our lives. This isn't just about me anymore."

Geena pulled her husband and Darlene away from the conversation. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"Becky doesn't need to be working overtime. I think we should all pitch in and buy the crib."

"I'm down for that." DJ agreed.

"I agree, she doesn't need to work overtime, she is going to stress herself out. I'm in for helping with a crib."

"We just need to figure out how to get her to show us which one she wants."

"Ooooh!" DJ replied. "I'll ask her! It'll seem less suspicious coming from me. I'm a guy."

"Uh...Okay, baby?" Geena laughed.

The three of them rejoined the table for breakfast.

"Hey, Becky." DJ approached. "I was thinking that me and you should go to the store. I need to buy you a baby gift but I'm really bad at shopping."

"Well have Geena pick it out."

"Geena's terrible at picking out baby stuff."

"Now I know that's not true. What's going on, DJ?"

"Nothing. I just think that as your brother, I should support you in your pregnancy and I want to buy you a gift that you will actually use."

"Okay." Becky bought it. "Well, I'm free today."

"Let's go right now." DJ said, grabbibg a jacket.

DJ and Becky walked into the store. "You need to help me out. I have no idea where the baby stuff is."

"I think it's over there." Becky replied.

"Hey those are cool outfits. You don't know the gender, do you?"

"No, I don't know the gender."

"They have car seats." DJ observed.

"Yeah. $120 for a car seat." Becky sighed.

"It's interesting how they are all different."

"They make them based on preferences."

"I think when Mary was a baby they didn't make so many." DJ said. "It must be overwhelming these days just choosing one."

"Yeah, between choosing one and affording it. I'm really scared, I don't know how I'm going to afford it."

Suddenly, Becky and DJ bumped into a familiar face. "Oh, hey Andrea."

"Hey Becky! What are you doing here?"

"We're checking out baby stuff." DJ replied.

"How fun!"

"I was just saying how expensive car seats are. I'm really worried that I can't afford this baby." Becky said, with tears in her eyes.

"Well maybe there are programs that can help." Andrea reassured.

"There isn't. I already looked. I have four months to work overtime and save for it."

"Well maybe your family can help."

While Becky stared at some items, DJ pulled Andrea to the side. "We're pitching in for the crib. We can't afford to do the car seat, too."

"But the baby has to have a car seat!"

"I know." DJ replied, "We'll figure it out. Obviously we won't let the baby go without."

"Here." Andrea said, grabbing her checkbook.

"You don't have to do that."

"Becky has been a great friend to me. She listens to all of my issues and gives me a reality check. I know she's been worried about money. I was going to get her a gift anyway. I'll get the car seat."


	9. Chapter 9

Another week went by, and Becky was finally graduating from her rehab program. The entire family was going to attend the ceremony, except Mark and Mary.

"Kids!" Darlene announced, "Let's go! We've gotta get you to the sitter."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Well I suppose we can leave you at home by yourself and hope that child services doesn't find out."

"Really?" Mark replied.

"NO!" Darlene replied. "You're way too young to be home alone."

"Fine." Mark sighed. The family left. Once Darlene dropped the kids off, she rushed to the rehab facility and got to the ceremony just in time to see it start.

Becky walked to the front along with one of her counselors, who gave a speech.

"When I first met Becky, she was scared and just trying to figure out her life. She's blossomed the last four months into someone who is strong and determined to stay sober."

Becky smiled as she held her achievement certificate. Several other people were also recognized. Harris noticed Becky holding her stomach while waiting for the ceremony to end. Once it ended, Becky was greeted with flowers.

Harris noticed she continued to hold her stomach. "You okay?"

"I don't feel right. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Becky replied.

"What's wrong, Beck?" Jackie asked.

"I feel intense pressure in my lower stomach...oh god I hope this isn't labor. It's way too early!"

"Okay, just stop and relax." Jackie said, "We're going to get you to the hospital and everything will be fine."

Becky got into Jackie's car and they sped away. Darlene followed behind.

"Aunt Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"What does labor feel like?"

"Becky you're 23 weeks pregnant. You can't be in labor yet." Jackie reassured. Deep down, Jackie's heart was racing, but she couldn't tell her niece that.

Once at the hospital, Becky was taken to a room by herself. The rest of the family was shown to the waiting room.

Two grueling hours passed with no word. Darlene kept pacing the emergency waiting room.

"Mom, sit down." Harris said.

"I can't sit down!" Darlene replied, "Damn it! How long does it take to examine her?! What the hell is going on?!"

"She's in good hands." Jackie reassured.

"Damn it, aunt Jackie...if anything happens to that baby, she will spiral downward again. She has dealt with so much loss..."

"I can't do this. I need to go get some fresh air." Dan said, "I'll be outside."

"I'll go with you dad." DJ volunteered. "I can't do this either."

"I'll go too." Harris said. "My whole body is numb right now. I need to go for a walk before I lose my mind."

"If you hear anything..." DJ told his wife. "Call me immediately."

"I will."

Geena got down on her hands and knees and began to pray. "God...I know that even in my worst trials, you are there. We need you here God. We need you in that exam room with those doctors..."

Darlene joined her kneeling. "Look, God, I don't really pray or anything so I'm not sure how this works. Becky has been through a lot of loss. She doesn't have a lot of good things happen to her. This baby is one of the good things. Please don't take this away from her."

"Are you Becky Conner's family?"

Darlene jumped up, "Yeah."

"Is she okay?" Geena asked.

"She's definitely having contractions. I'll let you talk to her, she's in room six."

Darlene, Geena, and Jackie blew past the doctor and found the room. Becky laid there on the bed staring at the ceiling, crying.

"Becky?" Jackie said, approaching the bed.

"Are you okay?" Geena asked. "The baby?"

"I feel like I'm failing as a mom." Becky cried. "I'm having mild contractions. I haven't been taking care of myself. I'm severely dehydrated. They put me on two IV's."

"The baby?" Darlene asked.

"Right now the baby is okay. They said that if this happens again, they may not be able to stop the contractions. If I screw this up, the baby may be born prematurely."

"But for now everything is okay?"

"For now. They stopped the contractions but I have to finish the IV's before I go home. They're going to give me a doctors note for work. I have to have a five minute break from waitressing every hour to sit and drink water. And I can't screw this up."

"You won't screw this up. If I have to follow you around every hour with a bottle of water for the next four months, I will." Darlene replied.

"Thank you God for this miracle." Geena said. "I've spent more time on my knees praying today..."

"I even joined her." Darlene admitted. "And I don't even pray."

"Wow, you prayed? You know how to pray?" Becky replied, shocked.

"She just talked to God. That's all prayer is. And He heard us."

3 more hours passed. Becky finished off the IV's and was able to finally walk out with her family.

"The next time we see these walls, you better be full term pregnant." Darlene said.

"And we better be leaving with a new baby." Harris agreed.

"Yeah." DJ replied. "You scared the crap out of me. I went outside and threw rocks."

"Isn't that cool to think that the next time we see this place, we'll probably be leaving with a new baby?"

"I hope so. " Becky replied. "I don't want to come back until it's time."

"As soon as you get home, you're going to drink more water damn it. I'm going to supervise you for the next four months."

"I'll supervise, too."

"That's going to get on my nerves very quickly." Becky giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

Becky continued to gain weight over the next three weeks. The added weight restricted her in what she could comfortably wear. Most of her clothes wouldn't fit at all anymore. She decided to ask Jackie.

"Hey aunt Jackie...you're a larger size than I am..."

"Well this doesn't sound like a nice conversation!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering if I could borrow some clothes."

"You want to borrow old aunt Jackie's clothes?"

"Almost nothing in my closet fits anymore."

"You need maternity clothes."

"I don't have the money for new stuff. Especially new stuff that I'll only wear for the next four months. Actually, not even four months now. I have fourteen weeks left!"

"WOW fourteen more weeks." Jackie replied. "How exciting! It's going to be here before you know it! I'll buy you some stuff."

"You don't have to do that!" Becky replied, "I'll be okay if I can just borrow some larger sizes."

"Nope we are going to buy you some new clothes. I love going maternity shopping. And baby shopping! While we're at the store, let's travel down the baby section!"

"You and your wallet can travel wherever you want." Becky teased.

"Let's go."

Jackie drove to the store and the two began walking the aisles.

"I just need a solid white shirt for my uniform at the restaurant. And it needs to be big enough that I can keep growing into it."

"So you're normally a small...so maybe if you want growing room, we should go with a medium. A lot of maternity clothes grow with you, too."

Jackie held up a white shirt. "What else do you need, Becky?"

"I don't know...maybe one pants and one more shirt?"

"Oh PUH-LEASE." Jackie replied. "You have to have more than that."

"But it's too expensive. I don't want you spending so much money."

"But I WANT to spend that money. You will wear maternity clothes after the birth, too. Whether you give birth naturally or by c-section, you'll wear them for a couple of months after. Your body does not shrink back overnight, and while you heal you'll need comfortable clothes."

Becky sighed. She tried to at least find clothes that were cheaper. After finding enough clothes, they then started walking down the baby aisles.

"Oh you are going to need one of these!" Jackie announced.

"What is it?"

"It's a healthcare kit! It's got a little baby comb, and a hair brush, and little clippers so you can cut the baby's fingernails. Oh! And a thermometer for when the baby is sick. You definitely need this!" Jackie tossed it in her cart.

"Oh! See these?! These are your new best friends!" Jackie said, tossing another item into her cart.

"Pacifiers are my new best friends?"

"Yeah! You will not believe how much you'll get done if you put a pacifier in that baby's mouth."

"Can't you just put a baby down and walk away?"

Jackie laughed. "Ah, Becky, you have a lot to learn."

"I always put Harris down and walked away. Mark and Mary, too." Becky argued.

"Yes but there's a fine difference between those babies, and this baby. You weren't mom to those babies. You're mommy now! As mommy, if you put a baby down and walk away, most babies will scream like they're being murdered."

"Oh. I don't want that! I never even thought about the differences between being a mom and being an aunt."

"That's why the pacifiers become your new best friends! You pop that sucker into that baby's mouth and you can have a few minutes of peace to go to the bathroom or do whatever you need to do without a baby attached to your arm."

"You didn't have to spend this much money on me and the baby. Thank you aunt Jackie."

"Oh you know what...we need to buy you a bottled water, too." Jackie said, opening the refrigerator next to the registers.

After Jackie paid for everything, she handed Becky the water. "Drink!"

"Okay...Okay. Geez. I feel like everybody is my doctor now."

"We care about you and the baby, we all want to do our part to make sure you stay pregnant for awhile. We want you as big and uncomfortable as possible before that baby arrives. The baby needs at least twelve more weeks."

"Eleven." Becky corrected. "I had this conversation with my doctor. My doctor said thirty-seven weeks is considered full term, so that's what we are aiming for. And we talked about premature labor. Right now, a baby born at this point has a 75% chance of survival. Three weeks ago when I was only twenty-three weeks, the odds were 50/50 that the baby would survive that early."

"I'm glad you're having these conversations with your doctor." Jackie replied.

"Yeah, the hospital here isn't equipped to handle a baby under thirty weeks, so if something happens and they can't get it under control, they would send me by ambulance to Chicago and I would have the baby there. The hospitals in Chicago are much more equipped to handle premature babies. The medical staff is more highly skilled. ...So there's a whole game plan in case baby comes early. I'm hoping we don't have to use that game plan, but we do have it."

After getting home, Becky walked into the living room where Harris was sitting on the couch, with a textbook open.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm doing my human sexuality homework." Harris replied. "Hey, you might be interested. We have to watch this video showing birth and then write an essay about it. I was just about to turn on the video."

"Alright, that sounds fun." Becky agreed, plopping down next to her on the couch. "I'm more than halfway through this pregnancy. It'll be good for me to see what I'm up against..."

Harris grabbed the remote and flipped the tv on.

"Oh my god, look at all the blood."

Becky put one hand on her stomach. "I can't believe they show you stuff like this in high school!"

"Isn't it great?!" Harris replied, "Check out how much blood you're gonna lose when you have your baby."

"Yeah, you know, this maybe isn't as fun as I was hoping."

"Oh my god aunt Becky. Don't worry. I'll wipe the sweat and tears off your face. As long as I don't gotta see what's going on down there...gross..."

"Trust me, aunt Becky doesn't intend for you to see anything going on down there. You are more than welcome to see your cousin be born, as long as you watch from the doorway or somewhere where you can't see my parts."

"Ew. The mental images from this conversation are gonna screw me up for life. Now I have mental images of you in labor and me seeing way more than I ever want to."

"I will make sure that doesn't happen...Oh my god! Why is the camera going there?!"

Harris chuckled. "There's so much to see there, aunt Becky!"

"I'm going to complain to the school district, you should not be watching this!"

"Whatcha doing?" Darlene asked.

"Harris' homework." Becky replied. "Watching a video about the miracle of birth."

"Yeah? Spoiler alert: the only miracle is how anybody can survive the god awful pain!"

"Thanks Darlene."

"Just say yes to the drugs as soon as they offer them."

"Actually, I kinda wanted to do it without drugs. I'm worried that the drugs would not be good for my addictive personality."

"Oh just wait till you get there. You'll be screaming for drugs."

"Well thanks for your support!"

"I'm just saying. I bet you twenty bucks that regardless of how you plan it out, you'll end up taking something for the pain."

"Twenty bucks plus if I win, a months supply of diapers."

"You're on."

"And I want the expensive organic diapers."

Darlene chuckled, "I'm not worried. Did you notice all the blood?"

"I'm not scared of a little blood, a little sweat and maybe even a few tears, sis."

"I should bet you more. I've been through it twice. You're an amateur."

"I'm more pain tolerant than you." Becky shot back.

"I suggest you read up on natural childbirth. And watch videos. And go to a lamaze class."

"I don't need a lamaze class, I know how to breathe."

Darlene laughed.

 **A/N: Who do you think will win the bet? Becky with her determined approach? Darlene with her realistic, experienced approach? Drop me your comments! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Voting time! Leave me a review to vote.**

 **I can do one more chapter before I post the one where she goes labor...or I can skip time and make her go into labor next chapter! What do you the readers want next chapter?**

* * *

Six more weeks flew by. Becky was really beginning to feel overwhelmed with the growing list of things to do before the baby would arrive. She finally took a night to just relax. Mark and Mary were spending the night.

Becky put a movie on, then grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and poured it into a bowl. "You guys want some juice?"

"Yeah!"

Becky poured the cups and struggled to carry it all to the living room.

Mark observed Becky holding her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't look like nothing is wrong." Mark observed.

"The baby is just moving around a lot right now." Becky admitted.

"Really? That's so cool!" Mary replied.

"You wanna feel it?"

"Yeah!"

"Could I feel it too?" Mark asked.

"Sure buddy." Becky replied. She grabbed both of their hands and placed them under hers.

Mark smiled up at his aunt.

"I think your little cousin likes you guys."

"That's so cool!" Mary said. "Does that hurt?"

"Not usually. It only hurts if the baby picks the wrong spot to kick. Like my ribs. That hurts!"

"Ow! The baby kicks you in the ribs?"

"Sometimes. But I bet if we asked your mom, she'd say you kicked her in the ribs, too!"

"It must feel weird though when the baby moves around in there."

"It was a weird feeling at first, but I'm used to it now. I've been able to feel the baby move for three months now."

"You're the luckiest baby ever!" Mary said, "You're getting a cool mom!"

"Yeah. I'm jealous of your baby."

"Don't be jealous of my baby!" Becky replied.

"Aunt Becky?"

"What?"

"Can we still come over and watch movies after you have the baby?" Mark asked.

"Of course you'll still come over!" Becky replied. "I love hanging out with you both. That's not going to change when the baby arrives!"

"We thought you'd be too busy." Mark replied.

"I am never too busy for you kids. My life will change a lot, and I'll be overwhelmed for the first few months, but I promise, I will set aside time for us to hangout. The only difference will be that now there's going to be four of us hanging out, and I'll have more responsibility with making sure that the baby is taken care of. But we will still have fun! All four of us will have fun together."

Meanwhile back at the house...Harris, Jackie, and Darlene were busy cleaning.

"The plan is that when Becky brings Mark and Mary home tomorrow, we'll be ready to surprise her. The guests are coming at noon and the kids are supposed to be home at 12:30."

 ** _17 hours later..._**

Becky arrived with Mark and Mary. Becky walked into the kitchen with Mark and Mary but nobody appeared to be home, until she entered the living room. "Surprise!"

"What? What's this?"

"Your baby shower!" Harris replied, "Duh!"

"That's so sweet." Becky said, still stunned. Becky hugged several of her friends. She noticed Andrea, "Hey Andrea! Thanks for coming!"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this!"

"So do we give her the presents first, or play some lame games?" Harris asked.

"We play the lame games first." Darlene replied.

"Damn it!"

"For our first game we have some ribbon. Everyone cut how much ribbon you think will fit around Becky. The one who is the closest is the winner. Time to see how huge Becky is!"

Harris sat next to Becky and watched. "Well this is a terrible game."

"I agree." Becky giggled, "But they mean well, so I'm willing to go along with it."

Becky tolerated when each person measured their ribbons against her stomach.

"Wasn't that game fun!"

"No, no it wasn't, mom." Harris replied.

"Harris is going to tell us about the next game!"

"Well the next game is just about memory. We're going to show you a tray full of baby stuff, then you have to remember what you saw."

Jackie brought the tray out and gave everyone a chance to look, then left. Darlene soon collected all of the papers and determined the winner.

"Alright. Enough with the lame games!" Harris announced, "Let's open gifts."

Becky opened up all the gifts and thanked everyone. "Thank you all so much. I feel so much more prepared now that I actually have clothes, and toys, and blankets, and books for the baby."

"There's two more gifts." Harris announced. "Andrea, did you want to help?"

"Sure." Andrea replied. Andrea, Harris, and Darlene went to the kitchen. The car seat was wrapped in a giant box. Andrea and Harris carried it to the living room.

"What is that?!" Becky asked, shocked by the size of the box.

"It's from Andrea. Open it." Harris replied.

Becky ripped the wrapping paper until it was revealed.

"Is it the one that you wanted?" Andrea asked, biting her lip. "I had DJ pick it out because I wasn't sure which car seat you wanted..."

Becky felt tears in her eyes, "It's perfect." She said, barely above whisper. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me...damn it, now I'm crying."

Andrea laughed and pulled Becky into a hug. "Turn around. There's another gift."

Becky turned around to see Jackie, Harris, and Darlene standing in front of it. "Here's the deal." Jackie announced. "This was something the entire family pitched in for."

"Me, and Mark, and Mary all used birthday money to pitch in." Harris announced.

Darlene, Jackie, and Harris all moved to the side to reveal a giant box.

"That's the crib you wanted."

"No." Becky gasped. "Oh my god."

"We all pitched in. We love you." Harris said.

"Damn you!" Becky cried, "I wasn't supposed to cry at my baby shower! Now I'm just bawling!"

"So you like it?" Darlene asked.

Becky nodded, still crying.

"We even had a little bit of money left, so we got a lamp for the baby's room."

Becky continued to cry. "Thank you." She said, pulling them all into a hug. "Thank you everyone for coming and caring about my baby." Becky cried, "Damn it, I can't even talk I can't stop crying!" Becky wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "I literally had nothing for the baby as of this morning and now I feel like I have almost everything I need. Thank you, thank you all so much."

Andrea stayed behind after everyone else left. Becky looked her in the eyes, "Andrea?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Becky cried, as they hugged. "You have no idea what it means to me to have a car seat. I was freaking out over how I would be able to afford one."

"You've always been a great friend to me." Andrea replied. "It's about time I did something for you."

"Truthfully, as much as I want this baby, sometimes I feel like I'm just selfish and the baby would live a better life if I gave it up for adoption."

"You don't need a ton of money to raise a child. All you need is love, Becky. I know you have a lot of love to give."

"You need to be one of the first people besides family to meet the baby. As soon as I have the baby, I'll text you our room number so you can come see the baby at the hospital."

"That will be awesome. I can't wait to meet him, or her. How much longer?"

"Eight more weeks till due date!"

"Wow! That time flew by, are you nervous about labor?"

"I'm excited, not excited for the pain but excited to finally meet my baby."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Two weeks later..._**

Becky walked into the kitchen and sat next to Darlene at the table, still wearing her uniform from the restaurant.

"How's work?" Darlene asked.

"Work is hard. I've gained twenty pounds but it feels like more. It's hard to keep up with waitressing."

"Only a few more weeks left. Then the real fun begins, finding babysitters. I mean, you expect that your family will help..."

"I don't expect anyone to babysit, I know it's my baby and my responsibility to find daycare. I'm grateful for all the free help I can get! Child care is expensive."

"Well you can put me down for weekends. Harris and I."

"Harris will love being volunteered." Becky replied, sarcastically.

"Harris needs to learn some responsibility and this is a sure fire way to encourage her to use birth control."

Becky laughed, "Good point. Thanks. If you decide later that you can't babysit, it's okay, I'll pay for daycare if I have to. I'm just hoping to rely on you guys as much as I can because daycare is expensive, but it's my baby and my responsibility to pay for daycare."

"I think between all of the adults in this family, we will have you covered. You all helped me a lot with my kids. I don't mind returning the favor."

"Hey gals." Jackie said. "You look like you're having some serious conversation."

"Just talking about baby."

"Oooooh baby talk! I LOVE this!" Jackie replied.

"I'm due in six weeks. My doctor suggested that I come up with a birth plan." Becky shared.

"Well good luck with that!" Darlene chuckled. "Plans go out the window when there's eight pounds of baby trying to find its way out of you!"

"Well I think a birth plan is a great idea." Jackie encouraged. "You'll be more in tune with what you want, Becky."

"I need a coach. Somebody who wants to be there from start to finish and watch the birth."

"Aunt Jackie?" Darlene volunteered.

"Uh...ya know, I'm not the best person for the job. I flip out every time I watch that birth episode of The Office."

Becky sighed. "I wish Mark were here. This baby would be his and he would be the one guiding me through this."

"Well what about Emilio?" Jackie asked. "He is the father."

"I have no relationship with the guy. I haven't even talked to him since the night he found out that I'm pregnant."

"Well I think he has the right to be there for the birth."

"No, I don't want him there for the birth and I definitely don't want a stranger coaching me through it." Becky stared at Darlene. "Would it be awkward for you?"

"I'll do it. Then I will know if you used any drugs, so I can collect on our bet!"

"I'll probably be squeezing your hand for support." Becky warned. "And I may not be in the mood for your sarcastic comments."

"That's fine if you squeeze my hand, as long as you don't break my hand!" Darlene replied. "And I can tone down the sarcastic remarks until the baby comes out. Then I'll go back to being a sarcastic little troll."

"Promise you'll encourage me through it?"

"That's what sisters are for." Darlene replied. "I promise to get you through labor and support you however you may need it."

"Whatcha doing?" Harris asked.

"We're discussing Becky's birth plan." Jackie replied.

"Oh...well don't forget the part where you end up pushing for like three hours before you even begin to see the baby!"

"You know, Harris, you're a bit interested in birth." Becky said, "Have you thought about being a doctor? Nurse?"

"I don't think I have the bedside manner to be a doctor or nurse."

"You are welcome to watch the birth. From a distance, of course, I don't want you seeing my parts, but you can hold my hand."

"Depends on whether or not I'm in school. And, I'd be a little afraid to see you in that kind of pain."

"No pain no gain!" Becky replied. "I'm not really worried about the pain. I just hope that labor is a quick process and doesn't last for days."

"You know, Harris, you might ask your Human Sexuality teacher about it. They might give you extra credit for attending a live birth!" Jackie suggested.

"Oh sweet! I'll ask. I would watch. I'm just worried about seeing you in pain."

"Well it's up to you. I don't want to freak you out."

"Hey what are all the ladies doing in here without me?" Geena asked.

"Talking about birth."

"Oh, well sit down and get comfortable cause I got stories!"

"How long were you in labor?" Becky asked.

"Early labor or active labor?"

"I didn't realize there's so many versions of labor."

"Oh yeah! There's early labor, and active labor, and transition-"

"Okay, well how long did all of that proces take? Combined?"

"Twenty three hours."

"Oh my god. I might die by then."

Geena laughed, "You'll be fine. You just take it minute by minute and start praying to God if you have to. He'll get you through labor and delivery."

"And I'm telling you, as soon as you see that baby, you forget about the pain Becky. Keep your eye on the prize." Jackie agreed.

"And you're really stubborn." Darlene laughed, "Listen to what your doctors say. If you need a c-section, let them do a c-section."

Becky handed a paper to Jackie. "Oh this is a sample birth plan! How fun!" Jackie said, grabbing a pen. "I LOVE it! Now lets see...it says you need a focal point. Something calming that you can look at during labor. Something that can help keep you calm as the contractions get stronger."

"I know what to use." Geena replied. "One of those pictures of Mark that you keep next to your bed."

"You think she's going to want to stare at a man?" Darlene asked. "I didn't want David near me!"

"Well, I think the difference is Mark isn't the baby's father and he means so much to her."

"I'm writing this down." Jackie announced, "I love it. Photo of Mark. ...Okay...now...do you want to hold your baby immediately?"

"What kind of question is THAT?!" Becky replied.

"Well...some people want to hold the baby right away, and other people prefer to have the baby cleaned off first."

"Give me my baby right away. I don't care if my baby has blood all over it, it's my baby! I'm going to look horrible, too, after hours of labor!"

"Easy enough. Next question! Have you thought about vaccines for the baby?"

"Whatever they usually give is fine. I'm all for shots."

"Alright. If it's a boy, do you want him circumcized?"

"Haven't even thought about that. I guess I'll make that decision when he's born, if it's a boy. Next question!"

"Are you planning on breastfeeding?"

"Haven't really thought about that one, either."

"See? This is good!" Jackie replied, "Gets you to think about things you haven't thought about! Breastfeeding is great for the baby, Beck."

"Yep I breastfed until I was deployed. It's hard, but it's worth it! Great bonding time with the baby."

"Darlene?" Becky asked.

"I only breastfed a little, my kids took bottles." Darlene replied. "Really, it's a personal decision and everybody has their opinion on it. If you ask me, there's no right or wrong answer. You do what's best and what feels right for you and your baby."

"Put down maybe on that one. I haven't thought much about it, I need to research it." Becky replied. Jackie nodded.

"Do you want to see your baby as it's born?" Jackie asked. Becky stared at her, looking confused. "Basically, they can give you a mirror so you can see the birth as it's happening..."

"Yeah so basically you get the same view the doctor sees." Darlene chuckled. "If it's a c-section you can see them rip you open. And if it's a natural birth...well you get to watch the baby come out of your-"

Becky interrupted, "Okay Darlene! Yeah no, not watching that! No mirror. Next question!"

Jackie laughed. "No mirrors, got it! Do you want pictures after the baby is born? ...I mean that one is a no brainer! Whether you want pictures or not, this family WILL be taking pictures!"

Becky laughed, "You guys can take all the pictures you want! I'm going to be enjoying the moment."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Four weeks later..._**

Mark had a music recital for school. Darlene and Becky lagged in getting dressed and getting out the door. David had already driven Mark to the school.

"Alright, let's go." Darlene said, grabbing her coat.

Darlene stopped when she noticed her sister lagging behind her, doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong, Becky?"

"Oh...I'm fine." Becky lied. "Let's go. Mark's recital is in twenty minutes and I don't want to miss it."

Becky walked a few feet, then doubled over again.

"You're in labor!"

"I'm not in labor. Let's go."

"I have two kids. I know what labor looks like."

"I can't be in labor right now!" Becky argued, "I'm not due for two more weeks and we have to make it to Mark's recital."

"Forget about Mark's recital!" Darlene argued back, "You're in labor! How long have you been in labor?!"

"I woke up with contractions at 6 AM." Becky admitted.

"Oh my god! Becky! That was five hours ago!"

"They haven't been really strong or consistent until now."

"We have to get you to the hospital." Darlene replied.

"I'll be fine! I'm planning on having a drug-free birth anyways. ...Ohhhhh my god! Okay, yeah, we need to go to the hospital!"

"Okay, just breathe." Darlene replied. "Everything is going to be fine. I'll call David, he can record it for us to watch later. Let's get you to the hospital!"

Darlene helped her sister into the car, then jumped into the drivers seat. "Okay wait...we need to get the hospital bag...one thing at a time, Darlene!" Darlene rushed back inside to grab the bag. Darlene threw the bag in the back seat and jumped in the drivers seat. "You okay?"

"Just drive!"

When Darlene finally arrived at the hospital, she helped her sister out of the car and into a wheelchair. They were greeted at the nurses station. Darlene filled out some paperwork and handed it back to the nurse.

"Just breathe, Becky, they're working on getting your room ready."

"Isn't there a check in time or something?! Shouldn't the maids have your room ready?"

"Yeah, the check-in time is four o'clock and we didn't sign up for early check in." Darlene teased.

"Very funny. I'm about to have this baby in the hallway, and you're cracking jokes."

"Well, at least it's a sterile hallway." Darlene teased.

"You're NOT FUNNY."

"Okay okay. Geez. Stop freaking out."

"I'm about to be a mom! Of course I am freaking out!"

"It's going to be fine." Darlene reassured her sister.

"Ohhhhh myyyy god."

"Deep breath..."

Becky reached for Darlene's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Breathe." Darlene reminded. "Damn it my hand is going to be broken!"

"Your hand?!" Becky snapped, "I have a baby coming out of me, but you're worried about breaking your hand?"

"Okay...just keep breathing...this one is almost over..."

A nurse came and pushed Becky to a room.

"Hey check it out, they have stirrups in here!" Darlene chuckled. Darlene then noticed her sister in tears. "Becky, what's wrong?"

"I'm freaked out Darlene. I'm gonna suck as a mom."

"You're not going to suck as a mom."

An intense wave of pain hit her. "OHHHH MY GOD."

"No pain no gain." Darlene teased. "Just wait...it gets worse...I'm going to win the bet..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP DARLENE!"

"Geez. Breathe through it." Darlene replied. "Deep breath in...pretend you're at the beach...here...maybe we need to get your focal point out." Darlene fumbled with the hospital bag. Inside the bag was a picture of Mark. Darlene took the photo out and placed it next to the hospital bed. "Do you remember when you and Mark went to Minneapolis and eloped? Mom and dad were so pissed when the two of you came home..."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"Come on in, hunny, everything is okay. Are you hungry, hunny?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I could fix you something." Roseanne offered.

"No, I ate at my folks. Thanks anyway, Mrs. Conner."

"Oh, no." Darlene chuckled. "Don't call her Mrs. Conner. Call her mom. She likes that, don'tcha, mom?"

* * *

"Dad didn't forgive me for awhile. Mom was prety cool about it." Becky replied.

"Hey this focal point thing really works!" Darlene commented.

Becky took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Oh my god. I don't think I can do this. How long does labor last?"

"Depends on the woman. Six hours...twelve hours...thirty hours..."

"Oh my god. I can't do this for thirty hours. I don't think I can do this for twelve more hours. Come on baby hurry up!"

"Yeah get comfortable, this is gonna be several more hours. Now back to Mark...we have enough memories to get you through labor..."

Darlene felt the grip on her hand tightening. "Remember when Mark got that great job in Minneapolis?"

"How could I forget? We were kissing on the porch when he told me. I blamed dad for it. I told dad that if he knew how to run a business, Mark would still have a job."

"I just remember watching the two of you making out. It's amazing it took you until now to get pregnant."

"We were trying all the time up until Mark died." Becky sighed, "I was taking the prenatal vitamins and I had changed my diet. We just never had any luck."

The doctor came in and greeted Becky, then did an exam. "So far everything is looking great, baby's heart rate is good and your vitals are normal. Right now you should start thinking about medication before the pain gets too uncomfortable. You're not even halfway through labor yet, you have awhile to go."

"Ohhhh my god it's going to get worse." Becky groaned.

"Do you want pain medication?" The doctor asked.

"No. I have an addictive personality. I don't want medication."

"We can give you certain medications that aren't habit-forming."

Becky thought about it, then recalled her bet, "No. This is my first and only baby, I want to do this naturally. No pain medication."

"My concern right now is your age. Your age doubles your chances of having a c-section and obviously if you have a c-section, we would have to give you anesthesia."

"Then it's a damn good thing that I won't be having a c-section." Becky fired back.

After the doctor left, Becky turned to Darlene, "I do NOT want a c-section."

"Okay, just relax." Darlene replied.

"I don't care how old I am! I know my body. I know I can do this."

"I think when it comes down to it, Becky, if your safety or the safety of the baby becomes compromised. then you should be open to doing whatever is necessary to ensure you are both safe. But...I agree...your age in itself should not be a factor in that decision."

Becky took slow breaths between tears. "I've never wanted anything so badly in my life. One chance at being a mom."

"I know. And you're finally going to get that chance."

"I'm scared that something bad is going to happen." Becky cried, "Maybe because I'm hormonal and nothing good ever happens to me...but I'm so scared. Darlene?"

"Yeah?"

"If something goes wrong...please make sure they do everything they can for the baby."

"You're scaring me right now." Darlene replied. "Are you feeling like something is wrong?"

"No, I just don't have many good things happen to me. Maybe it's hormones...but I'm scared."

"Okay, calm down. See that monitor you're hooked up to?"

"Yeah?"

"That monitor will sound an alarm if something suddenly changes. If anything goes wrong, these doctors will know right away. And they'll do what they have to do to keep you and the baby safe."

Becky took a few deep breaths, "I'm not worried about me. Even though it hurts, I'll make it through labor. I'm just worried about the baby."

"I think mentally you're already making that mental shift to motherhood." Darlene replied. "Welcome to the next eighteen years of your life. You'll worry about your child everyday."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Darlene replied. "Just promise me something, because now you have me a little worried. If anything doesn't feel right while you're in labor, say something. Mom instinct is pretty spot on."

"You really think I have mom instinct already?"

"You had mom instinct since the day you found out you were pregnant. Your heart exploded with mom instinct that day."

"You think I'll be a good mom?"

"You're going to be a great mom."


	14. Chapter 14

Darlene waited anxiously over the next hour. Becky got in a short nap.

* * *

 _"Mark?" Becky gasped._

 _"I miss you."_

 _"I've missed you so much." Becky cried._

 _"I know you've struggled to go on. I want you to go on Becky. I'm always looking out for you, and you'll always have me in your heart."_

 _"I'm scared." Becky cried._

 _"About the baby?"_

 _"I'm scared something is going to go wrong today. I'm scared I'm going to suck as a mom."_

 _"Nothing is going to go wrong and you'll be amazing with her."_

 _"Her?"_

 _"She's beautiful. She looks just like you. Just wait until you see her, you're going to fall in love._ _I'm always going to be looking out for you, and for her. Can I suggest a name?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Sierra."_

* * *

Becky woke up and looked around the room.

"You got a little nap in." Darlene commented.

"I saw Mark."

"What?"

"I saw Mark in my dream. He said it's a girl."

"Wow, if I hadn't been here the whole time to see you haven't had any medication, I would think that the meds have made you a bit cuckoo."

"It's a girl Darlene. And I know exactly what I want to name her." Becky replied, "And everything will be okay. Mark's looking out for us."

Harris walked in and gave her aunt a kiss.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Mom texted me!" Harris replied.

"Don't you have school?"

"My last class is human sexuality. And that's a two block period, almost two hours long. My teacher is going to give me an excused absence, plus extra credit for watching a live birth! I just need your doctor to sign a paper for me saying I was here."

"Glad I could help you ditch school."

"So anything happening yet?" Harris asked, sitting down.

"Just waiting." Darlene replied, "Lots of waiting when a baby is born."

"Cool." Harris replied, checking her phone, "I'll wait. You know, aunt Becky, if you want to speed things up, you should go for a walk. Laying down slows you down. You need gravity to help get the baby out. Oh, and get comfortable because you're going to have like hundreds more contractions before it's over!"

"Why do you know so much about birth?" Becky groaned, "As soon as I have this baby, I'm going to call that school and give them a piece of my mind! My sixteen year old niece shouldn't know this."

"Relax little mama." Harris teased, "My sex class has taught me a lot. I'm telling you, get up and walk around, you'll speed this up. Gravity is awesome. The quicker you can get that baby's head into place, the quicker the real fun comes. The real fun is when you have to push the baby out. And pushing can take HOURS...it's super painful for the mother. You'll be in pain for WEEKS after pushing that baby out."

"Harris! Why don't you say something encouraging? We were just talking about uncle Mark. Do you remember him?"

"I don't remember much about uncle Mark. I was four when he died. But I do remember one day. It must've been right before he died, and you were trying to have kids. I remember you had this thing in your hand, looking back on it, I now realize that it was a pregnancy test. You were crying."

Harris continued, "It was your birthday that day. Uncle Mark came and gave you flowers. I remember you were still crying. He kissed your forehead and promised you it was going to be okay, and that you would keep trying."

"I remember that..." Becky replied.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"When, Mark? When is it gonna happen?! Damn it. We've been trying for seven months."

"It's gonna happen. I promise."

"Darlene got pregnant without even trying."

"You're not Darlene. It'll happen. We will keep trying until it does."

* * *

"He died three months after that." Becky said. "About a month after he died, I took one last pregnancy test. Just in case. Of course, like all the others, it was negative. And that was the moment when I realized I would never have children, I just knew I'd never meet anyone else that I wanted kids with."

Darlene felt the grip on her hand tighten, "And hell I was wrong! Ohhh my god."

"Okay breathe...what would Mark tell you right now?"

Becky waited a minute to respond.

"They're getting stronger, huh?"

Becky nodded.

"How exciting. Keep breathing, it's almost over."

Becky took a deep breath. "They're stronger and closer together."

"Good!" Darlene replied. "I mean I know for you it's hard work, and it hurts, but closer and stronger means there's a baby making its way out."

"There is DEFINITELY a baby making its way out! I feel every bit of it. My back hurts sooo bad and the pressure is really intense. I think Mark would've jumped behind me rubbing my back. He hated seeing me in pain."

"Sorry, no back massages from me." Darlene chuckled. "Harris gets that job."

"Ew." Harris replied. "I'm not rubbing your back. Call Emilio he can come rub your back. He's the one that got us into this mess!"

"Nobody is calling Emilio." Becky squeezed Darlene's hand again.

"Another one already? Damn, those are close together."

"How long has it been since the doctor checked you?" Harris asked.

"She left right before you came in." Darlene replied. "If Becky feels she needs to be checked again, we can ask for the doctor."

"I just want to be left alone. My back hurts so bad, I feel so much pressure."

Darlene looked to Harris, "You can skip school tomorrow if you massage her back."

"Really?!" Harris perked up.

"Look at her, she's so uncomfortable. I feel bad. You're really good at massage." Darlene encouraged.

"Alright. Deal. How do I give you a back massage?" Harris asked, "You're kinda against the bed...could you lay on your side?"

"Let's try using pillows and see if you can roll onto your tummy so Harris can massage your entire back." Darlene got some extra pillows and placed them on the bed, then helped her sister roll onto them. "Feel okay?"

"I can manage this position."

"Alright...well I'm no massage therapist...so if I hurt, say something."

Harris put her hands over Becky's back and worked them downwards.

"I don't think I've ever been this close to you." Harris said. "Literally, close. Like up close and personal and super touchy feely with aunt Becky. Weird."

"Hey she used to wipe your butt and give you baths." Darlene fired back. "That's pretty up close and touchy feely!"

"Gross."

"Yeah I don't even care right now that you're touching me. I don't even care what parts you see. I'm in soooo much pain! I don't care. I just want this baby out of me."

"Is it your lower back?" Harris asked, moving her hands.

"Oh my god kid. Right there. Please stay right there. Please don't leave."

"That's the sweet spot, huh?"

Becky laid still in the same position for thirty minutes. "Oh my god, kid, you have a career in massage. She hit every pressure point, Darlene."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. I still feel pressure, but it's not hurting. Thanks."

"Alright, well if it really hurts again, I can massage it again."

"You wanna get super touchy feely with aunt Becky again?"

"Well mom says you did change my diapers. So I guess I owe you. Here. I'll do your shoulders."

Harris noticed her aunt tensing up. "Contraction?"

Becky nodded.

"You're doing so good."

"I'm so ready for this to be over."

"I know. Just think. By tomorrow you'll be holding a baby in your arms."

Becky felt all the tension in her shoulders melt away. "If you don't go to massage school, I'll be pissed."

Harris laughed. "I haven't figured out what I want to do after high school."

Darlene felt the grip on her hand tighten again. "Harris, what color hair do you think the baby has?" She asked, hoping to distract Becky from the pain.

"Blonde. Just like mommy."

"Really? I think dark hair like aunt Darlene. And Emilio, he has dark hair."

"Maybe brunette like me and granny Rose."

"Maybe it'll surprise the hell out of all of us, maybe it's a fiery red head with a spitfire attitude."

Becky laughed.

"I hope it's blonde. I hope it gets a lot of traits from aunt Becky. God, look at her. She's beautiful. And she has an amazing personality."


	15. Chapter 15

**_5 hours later..._**

"Alright, Becky, during the next contraction you're going to push. All you need to do is take a deep breath in and hold it."

"You got this." Darlene encouraged.

"Do you want some pain medication? This is your last chance. We can give you an IV to take the edge off."

"No medication. I'm worried I'll get hooked on something if I take anything."

"Becky, if you're in pain there is nothing wrong with getting some relief. It's not good for you or the baby to allow yourself to suffer." Darlene replied.

"Can you just hold my hand and tell me it's going to be okay?"

"It will be okay, but I wish you would accept some kind of pain relief before you break my hand!"

"You have no idea how freaked out I am right now."

"Why?"

"I'm minutes away from becoming a mom."

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" Darlene smiled. "You're doing great. A little more work, Becky, and then you'll be holding that baby."

Becky took only a few seconds to smile before another contraction hit, "Oh my god I'm going to die."

"Just breathe. You're supposed to be pushing."

"Oh my god. I can't do this!"

"You are stronger than you think. You can do this. Hurry up and start pushing, Aunt Darlene wants to see this baby!"

"I should've bet you six months worth of diapers for this!"

Harris looked up from her phone, "Oh! I saw this on video in my class. This is the part where aunt Becky has to push really hard for the next two or three hours until the baby crowns. Then there's a whole bunch of blood and eventually the baby's head comes out."

Becky glared at her niece in dispair.

"Harris!" Darlene snapped, "Not helping!"

"Two or three hours?!" Becky gasped, "I can't do this!"

"You can do this."

"I'll wipe the sweat off your face for the next three hours." Harris volunteered.

"Harris!" Darlene snapped.

Becky felt dazed over the next several minutes. As promised, Harris held a cloth to her face. Darlene felt her hand shattering during every contraction.

Becky collapsed against the hospital bed, "I can't do this."

"You're doing this." Darlene replied. "You're doing great Becky."

"Yeah I mean for someone who refused the drugs, you're doing good." Harris agreed. "You'll probably regret not taking the drugs once that baby's head starts-"

Darlene interrupted, "Harris!"

"I'm gonna suck as a mom. I can't do this."

"You're going to love being a mom and you're going to be a great mom." Darlene replied, "And as long as you are freaking out, it's gonna hurt more Becky. You need to stop panicking."

"Look." Harris replied. "You're not gonna suck as a mom. I remember when I was five and I fell off the swings. Aunt Becky picked me up, and dusted off my knee, and carried me inside and made it all okay."

"I remember when Mark was two." Darlene said, "You were the one person he would fall asleep for. You'd just hold him and read to him, or sing to him, and he would be out. I never figured out what it was, but something about you resonated with him at that age."

"You're better with kids than you give yourself credit for." Harris said.

"Look, I can't do this for you. You've always been there for my kids, I want to be aunt Darlene to your baby now, damn it. I've waited forty one years for you to have kids. Hurry up already."

"Oh my god this is really happening!" Becky cried out as the next contraction hit.

"Yeah, there's no going back now! You need to start working with these contractions."

Becky finally found her strength when she saw a nurse holding a tiny baby hat. Her heart melted when she realized that the hat was meant for her baby. She felt a sudden burst of strength and an overwhelming feeling that she could do this. Finally, after what seemed like hours later, Becky suddenly heard a little cry.

"You're a mom! Good job, mom." Harris was first to say, "I love you aunt Becky. Congratulations."

"Congraulations mom. It's a girl."

"Oh my god." She exclaimed, as the baby was placed against her chest. "Aw! Hi baby!" Becky placed several kisses on her head. "Oh my god! Holy crap Darlene I'm a mom!"

"Pretty cool feeling, huh? I love you, Becky. You were amazing, even though I may need an x-ray on this hand."

Becky took a minute just to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Darlene asked.

"Yeah, that just knocked some wind out of me. Whew. It's over. That was literally the worst pain I've ever felt yet it's exhillerating." Becky stared down at the baby on her chest and smiled. "I'm in love! This is MY baby!"

"Told you that you would love being a mom"

Becky nodded. "I can't believe I did this. I have a baby!"

"How does it feel, mom?"

"Amazing." Becky cried, but in between tears, kept kissing her daughter. "Oh my god look at those eyes! You are perfect!" Becky gushed, "Perfect! Having unsafe sex was the best decision I've ever made!"

Darlene chuckled.

"Look at how tiny these little hands are Darlene! Just one of my fingers is bigger than her whole hand!"

"I know. I've had two. Enjoy it while it lasts, pretty soon she'll be sixteen and giving you hell."

Becky looked at Harris and laughed. "Darlene?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to let her nurse."

"Oh." Darlene replied, awkwardly.

"Okay I'm just gonna look away now..." Harris said. "I'll just be checking my phone if you need me. Let me know when you're finished with breastfeeding."

"I wish mom were here." Becky said, tearfully, "She would show me how."

Darlene sighed. "I'll show you."

"I don't want you to feel awkward."

"No, it's fine. She's my niece. I want her to get the best start possible." Darlene replied. "Well first, you want to make sure you're both in a good position. Her head needs to be held, kind of at an angle so she doesn't choke."

Darlene gently positioned the baby. "And of course, you've gotta strip down. Show me the money, Becky."

"Very funny."

"And basically you just gently direct her towards it. Just let baby feel her way into it. Don't force it. She knows what to do. Sometimes she'll cry and it will drive you crazy, but you have to be patient with her."

"Yeah she just found the gold." Darlene chuckled. "Told you. Just never force it. Just remember that you both have so many natural instincts that kick in."

"Thanks." Becky replied. "I'm sorry if this was awkward. I don't want it to be awkward. I need you. The truth is, you've always been a great mom, Darlene. If I can learn to be half as good of a mom as you are, I would feel really good about myself."

"Thanks, Becky. I want you to come to me with these questions. Even if they're a little awkward and I have to see you half naked."

"I'm in love Darlene." Becky cried. "I never realized how much I needed this in my life. God I can't believe she's mine. I'm someone's mom."

"Well those postpartum hormonal changes have already kicked in." Darlene chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour passed before doctors and nurses finally left Becky alone. Harris went to get food, while Darlene stayed with her sister and niece.

"I haven't stopped smiling." Becky said, staring down at the baby. "I can't believe I did this. Having unsafe sex was the best thing I've ever done."

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Sierra Rose Conner."

Becky looked down, "Let me tell you something, Sierra. I don't have a lot of money. I don't own a house. I barely own enough clothes. I don't have private health insurance and I can barely afford to pay rent and keep food on the table."

"But I promise, I'm going to work hard to get us out of that situation. And I promise, even though I don't have much, I have a lot of love. So much love for you, you're truly a miracle. I will make sure there's always a roof over your head and you have food and love. And I'm going to work towards a better life for both of us."

"Can aunt Darlene hold her for a bit?"

Becky nodded. Darlene reached for the baby. Becky gently transferred her.

"Hey Sierra." Darlene said, sitting down, "As long as we're giving speeches...We've been waiting a really long time for you. Decades. Your mom really wanted to have babies with her husband, Mark, but he died. She lost herself after he died. I haven't really seen her find herself until these last few months. You've done so much for her, you don't even know kid."

Becky smiled as Darlene continued. "So I'm aunt Darlene. And when your mom is being mean to you and says no to you, I want you to come and find me. This family owes you the world for giving us Becky back."

"Now, it's time to let you in on a little secret. We're all mad in this family. I'm mad, your mom's mad. And by mad, I mean crazy and weird. But we have a lot of love to go around. I promise, you'll always be loved in this family. Even when you're sixteen and none of us seem cool, you'll still be loved."

Becky smiled, "I'm going to need so much advice from you. I wish mom were here. She would've loved her."

"Yeah. She would've. But mom knows, Becky, and I know she's proud of you. If she were here, she would've been your labor coach."

Becky wiped her tears and laughed, "I don't know if I would've wanted mom as a labor coach."

"Well one thing is for sure. She was really good at yelling at doctors. When Mark was born, she really embarrassed me. She fought for me, though. She made sure I had the pain medication I needed and that I was comfortable."

"Mom probably would've demanded that I take pain medication."

"I still can't believe you gave birth without pain medication. You're way stronger than I am."

"I never could've done it wiithout you and Harris. I'm sorry for telling you to shut the hell up a couple of times."

Darlene chuckled, "It's fine. I probably deserved it."

"Do you have any advice for pain relief?" Becky asked. "I feel like I've been run over by a bus."

Darlene laughed, "You just gave birth an hour ago with no pain medication! You're going to be sore for a few days. You can take over the counter medication. If you don't want over the counter pills, you can try the same breathing you used during labor. Also, hot baths and showers. Ice will help too. I can have Harris bring you some ice."

Twenty minutes later, Harris walked in and handed Becky a bag. "Here's your cheeseburger, aunt Becky. I even sprang for the cheese fries, I figured you could use extra calories tonight. Oh, and I stopped by the store and got you some ice packs."

"Thanks babe."

"Aw! She's looking at me." Harris said, staring at her cousin.

Darlene gently transferred the baby to her daughter. "Aww hi. I'm your cousin! You look JUST like aunt Becky, I can see it already! You have her eyes, and her nose. I hope you get her personality. She's a beautiful person both inside and out. You're really lucky you have her for a mom."

"Aw! Harris! You're making me cry."

"I love you, I'm proud of you. I know just getting off alcohol was huge for you."

"Getting the chance to be a mom was huge for me. After Mark died, I just knew I would never meet anyone else and I knew I'd never have an opportunity to have kids."

"Mark would have loved her." Darlene replied.

Becky lost it. "He would've loved her so much. I wonder what our babies would have looked like."

"He's up there rooting for you Becky. Your babies together would've been beautiful."

"God I can't believe she's mine." Becky said, staring jnto Sierra's eyes. "My heart is bursting, I'm so happy. I've never loved anyone like this before, not even Mark."

Jackie entered the room holding a teddy bear and some flowers. "Hey, you up to some visitors?"

"Come on in." Becky replied.

Jackie motioned for the rest of the family to come in.

"Aww!" Geena cooed at the baby, still in Harris' arms.

Jackie peeked into the bundled blanket that Harris was holding. "Oh my god, Becky! What a beautiful baby! How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Overjoyed. I'm a mess of emotions right now. Darlene called me a hormonal nightmare."

"Totally normal, Becky. Every new mom is a walking mess at first. I promise, you'll feel normal very soon. In the meantime, it's totally okay to feel whatever you are feeling. I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"Thanks." Becky replied. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Beck?"

Becky motioned for Dan to come closer. "Harris, let grandpa hold her."

"It's a girl?!" Geena asked.

"Yeah. I have a daughter."

"Aw man! I'm outnumbered!" Mark giggled.

Harris transferred the baby.

"Sierra, this is grandpa. Grandpa, this is Sierra Rose Conner. I wanted to do a tribute to mom with the middle name."

"Welcome to the family Sierra. Granny Rose is up there smiling down on you." Dan replied, "She looks just like you, Becky. Your mom would've loved her."

"Alright...we need a picture." Jackie said. "This is three generations of Conners here. I love how grandpa is the one holding her! Hold her up at the camera, Dan. We want to make sure her face is showing in the picture."

"...Smile! Say new baby!"

Becky and Dan smiled at the camera.

"We should get Darlene and Harris. Sisters and cousins."

"I was thinking Darlene, Harris, Mark, DJ, and Mary. All the cousins and siblings in one picture." Becky replied.

"Can I hold her?" DJ asked.

"You can hold her. I'm just crossing my fingers she doesn't wake up in the middle of this insanity."

"It's okay. I already broke her in, I warned her that the entire family is crazy but we'll love her anyways." Darlene chuckled.

DJ took the baby as she slept, "Aw. Look at you! I love this already. It has been way too long since we had a baby in this family. This is going to be fun! I'm excited."

"Thank you, Darlene, for coaching me through it. I never would've made it through labor if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome. You did great. I knew you could do it."

"And Harris...Harris did a great job keeping me hydrated and giving me massages. And talking me down when I started to panic."

"It was cool to watch." Harris replied, "Hated seeing you in so much pain, but I think the end result was worth it."

"SO worth it!" Becky agreed.

Sierra woke up and began crying. DJ tried to quiet her but ultimately gave up. DJ handed Sierra off to Becky. "Shhh. It's okay hunny. Mommy's here."

Instant silence.

"Well, she knows who momma is!" Darlene said.

A nurse walked in, "We are going to take the baby for testing now."

"Testing?"

"We're looking for any signs of fetal alcohol syndrome."

Becky felt her heart stop as the nurse walked out with Sierra.

"She'll be okay." DJ said.

"Please let her be okay."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Note about this chapter. i used google translate, so if you speak Spanish and you see it's a bit off, my apologies**.

* * *

A doctor returned thirty minutes later with Sierra. The entire family waited at Becky's bedside. "Ms. Conner-Healy?"

"Yeah?"

"Her tests look really good. I don't detect any immediate symptoms of fetal alcohol syndrome. Of course, she could develop behavioral issues in the future..."

Becky smiled and took the baby. The doctor left. "You're a miracle, Sierra. I love you so much."

"You're a great mommy already."

"I love being her mommy so much. Best job ever. I never realized how much I needed this."

"I need to get home. It's getting late." Jackie told the family.

"Yeah, we need to get the kids home. Mark and Mary and Harris all have school tomorrow. We'd love to hang out with Sierra all night, though." Geena replied.

"Did anyone tell Emilio that she was born?" Jackie asked.

"I don't need anything from Emilio." Becky replied.

"Becky, he's her father. He deserves a chance to be part of her life. Give him a chance."

"Don't you get it, Darlene?!" Becky replied, with tears filling her eyes.

"Get what?"

"He legally has just as much right to that baby as I have." Becky replied, beginning to cry. "I'm scared to death that if I let him into our lives, he's going to take her."

"What?"

"I'm worried he will fight for custody, and I don't have the money for a lawyer. If he tries for custody, Darlene, I'm screwed. If he brings up the fact that I'm a drunk, and that I've been to rehab, I'm scared he will win custody."

"Becky, that was your past. There is nothing right now to prove you're an unfit mother. I think at best, right now, he would get half custody."

"Even half custody...I don't want my baby back and forth between two homes."

"I think you and Emilio need to have a serious conversation about this." Jackie said, grabbing her phone.

"DON'T call him!"

Jackie ignored her niece.

"Becky, you work together. He's going to notice that you're on maternity leave, and he's going to notice when you go back to work and aren't pregnant." Darlene said. "It's not like you can get away with hiding it. You need to have some serious conversations with him about custody, and child support, and visits."

"I can't do this. If he comes after me for custody...I can't." Becky cried. "I can't give her away. I don't want him near me. I don't want him to come."

"Becky, it's healthy for the baby to have a relationship with both parents. I think you should give Emilio a chance to be her father."

"I'll take the kids home." Dan said, getting his keys.

"I don't have school tomorrow, mom said I could skip school." Harris announced.

Dan looked at Darlene. "I bribed her to give Becky massages during labor. Becky was in so much pain, I just wanted to try to help her however we could help."

"Come on Mark, Mary, you have school. You can hang out at grandpa's house tonight."

"We're gonna go anyways." Geena said. "Love you sweetie. She's a beautiful girl and you're already an amazing momma."

Becky smiled, "Thank you."

"Who is staying overnight?" DJ asked.

"I can stay with Becky overnight." Darlene said.

"You've been here all day." DJ replied. "I'll stay, Darlene. Go home and get some rest."

"I can stay by myself for the night. I have the nurses." Becky said.

"No, you need someone here to keep you company, and to hand you Sierra when needed. And, to put the baby down when needed. And, to help you walk to the bathroom. You're sore." Darlene insisted.

"The nurses can help, it's okay."

"Nope I insist! Uncle DJ is going to stay right here with you and Sierra, and aunt Darlene and the rest of the family can go home for the night and come back tomorrow."

"Hopefully Sierra and I will be discharged tomorrow."

Becky hugged and kissed the entire family before they all left. A familiar face soon entered the room.

Becky sighed when she saw him. "Great, and I don't speak spanish. I hope one of the nurses can speak spanish."

"I got this." DJ replied.

"Since when do you speak spanish?!"

"Two years of high school spanish, plus dual language at the military academy." DJ replied.

Emilio walked to her bedside. "Puedo ver?"

"He wants to see the baby." DJ interpreted.

Becky gently pulled back the blanket. Emilio smiled when he saw her face. "Quiero ayudar con el bebe."

"He wants to help with the baby."

"Gracias." Becky replied, "No baby help por favor."

"Te traje algo."

"He brought you something."

Emilio handed Becky a large bag. Inside was a box of diapers, baby shampoo, baby powder, and some lotions. "la loción es para ti."

"He said the lotion is for you. I'm assuming all of the bubble bath stuff, and the lotions and body sprays are all for you."

"That was nice. I'm sure I'll use that. Gracias."

"lo siento me perdí el nacimiento del bebé."

"He says he's sorry that he wasn't here for the birth of the baby."

"Does he want custody of the baby?" Becky asked.

"quiero la custodia del bebe?"

"No." Emilio replied. "No puedo quitarle el bebé a mamá y no estoy preparado para que un bebé viva conmigo."

"He says that he knows he cannot take custody away from you, and he's not in a good place for the baby to live with him."

"Then what does he want? I mean, why is he here?"

"Por que estas aqui?"

"para ver al bebe y demostrar que estoy aqui."

"He says he just wanted to see her and show you that he's here for her."

"Is he wanting to visit?" Becky asked.

"quieres visitas con el bebe?"

"Sí, si Becky me permite visitar."

"He said yes, if you'll allow him."

"I'm good with visiting. Once we get settled in, he can come over at arranged times to see her."

"quieres manutención de niña?"

"He wants to know if you want child support?"

"You know what...if he agrees to letting me have full custody, and he only has visitation with my supervision, then I will agree to not go after child support."

"Becky quiere la custodia y, a cambio, no pedirá manutención."

"Bueno, compraré regalos para navidad y cumpleaños."

"He said he will still help out with birthdays and Christmas, by providing things for her."

"That's going to help a lot. Gracias."

"puedo sostener al bebe?"

"He wants to know if he can hold her."

Becky was hesitant.

"He is her daddy." DJ said. "I can't imagine being a daddy and not getting to hold my baby. I'm here, Becky. I promise I won't let him run out the door with her."

Becky sighed. "He needs to wash his hands first. And use hand sanitizer."

Emilio washed as instructed. "If she starts crying, she comes back to me."

DJ took the baby and handed her to Emilio.

"Tough momma." DJ laughed, "You're a bear protecting that cub."

"That cub is a miracle that I stopped hoping for years ago. Damn straight I'm going to be fiercely protective, that's my job as her mommy."

Emilio smiled down at the baby. "She looks like Becky, huh?" DJ said.

"Yes. Muy bonita."

"He said she's very beautiful."

"Gracias."

"Cual es el nombre?"

"Sierra." DJ replied. "He asked about her name."

DJ allowed Emilio to hold the baby for another 10 minutes. "Becky y el bebé necesita descansar."

Emilio nodded and handed the baby back. "te amo, Sierra."

"He said he loves her."

And with that, Emilio left.

"What did you say to get him to leave?!"

"I told him that you and the baby need to rest."

"Thanks." Becky replied. "I don't know him. I'm not comfortable with him touching my baby."

"You'll have to get to know him." DJ replied, "He is her father. You wouldn't have that baby if it weren't for him. He has a right to be in her life. You don't have to like him, Becky, and you don't have to be best friends, but for the next eighteen years, you have to tolerate each other. For Sierra's sake."


	18. Chapter 18

Becky woke up in the middle of the night to a crying baby.

"I'm sorry." DJ said. "I think she needs to be fed. I changed her, I walked around with her, I've tried everything I remember."

Becky reached for the baby. "Can you look away for a minute? I'm breastfeeding her."

"Oh I don't care. Geena did that, too."

"It's a little awkward for me to do it in front of my brother. Can you hand me a blanket from the bag over there?"

DJ got up and got the blanket as requested. When he turned around, Becky was already covered with a blanket. "I'm just going to switch the blankets. Turn around."

DJ turned around and faced the opposite direction.

"Alright. I'm covered up."

"Well, I don't want it to be awkward for you, but if you need some help with holding her or juggling the blanket or whatever, I don't mind. I'm a dad, I've seen it all. I don't want you to feel awkward asking for help."

"Thanks." Becky replied. "I really appreciate that."

"So what do you think so far?" DJ asked. "I mean, it's pretty overhwelming when you have your first baby."

"Yeah, I'm really overwhelmed, but so thankful. You were all amazing today. Sierra and I are lucky to be Conners."

"Well, we are all so excited to have a new little Conner." DJ replied. "We were going nuts in the waiting room."

"Well, trust me, I was about to go nuts in here. I was in so much pain. I felt everything."

"Ouch!"

"She's worth it, though. And Darlene owes me diapers for a month, she didn't think I could do it without pain medication."

DJ laughed. "I would've bet money on you. When you're determined to do something, nothing stops you. You're fierce."

Once finished, Becky slid the baby towards the middle of her chest while trying to hold the blanket in place. DJ noticed her struggling.

"You need some help?" DJ asked, "I can hold the baby in place while you cover up."

"Thanks, I want to cover up and I really need to use both hands, but I'm worried about not having a grip on her, I'm worried she'll fall off my chest. Maybe if you can just hold her there for a second?"

"Sure." DJ replied. "I'll just keep hands on Sierra, make sure she doesn't go anywhere. And, don't worry, I'm not watching you cover up."

DJ held Sierra in place, "I forgot how little they start out! Huh? Tell mommy I'm not looking at her. I'm looking at Sierra's teeny tiny fingers!"

"Yeah, she's pretty tiny. I hope she comes with a warranty or something because I'm worried I'll break her."

"Nahh, you won't ever break her, Mom! She is going to be mommy's girl, I can tell. You're so good with her. Don't doubt yourself for a minute, Becky. I'm going to love being uncle DJ. I was younger when Darlene had her kids, I didn't fully appreciate being an uncle."

Becky covered up and grabbed the baby. "Thanks. Thanks for being really understanding and supportive, and for loving her so much already. I'm a hormonal mess. I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to go to the bathroom too."

"Alright, let's put her down and then I can help you out of bed." DJ said, reaching for the baby. He gently put her in the hospital bassinet. "Ready mom?"

"I think so." Becky slid her legs to the edge of the bed.

"Okay...on three we're going to stand you up. One...two...three..."

"Oh my god. I feel like I've been hit by a train."

DJ laughed. "You just gave birth."

"Hold on. I have to make sure this gown is tied and I'm not showing you any parts that I don't want you to see."

"It's tied." DJ laughed. "I don't see anything except arms and legs."

"Oh my god it hurts to move."

"I know, but tomorrow will hurt less than today, and before long you'll be feeling back to normal."

Becky stood over the basinet for a bit. "Look at her. I still can't believe that I did that."

"You're amazing with her, already."

DJ waited until Becky came out of the bathroom. "I'm so sore. You better be glad you can't give birth!"

"Oh, I am very grateful. I think women are amazing for all that you do."

 ** _Two days later..._**

"We'll get you discharged today."

"SWEET!" Becky said, "Hear that, Sierra? We get to go home!"

"We need to dress her in a going home outfit!"

Becky slowly began to get up out of bed. "I'm sooo sore! I feel like somebody ran a lawn mower over me."

Jackie laughed. "It'll get better with time, momma."

Becky stood over the bassinet.

"Time to teach you how to be momma!" Jackie said.

Becky hovered over the baby. Jackie handed her an outfit and stood back, watching.

"I think I can handle this! I dressed Harris a lot as a baby. Mark too."

"Alright...let's get this little foot..."

"Of course you're going to squirm on me." Becky laughed, "Now I'm nervous, I have to get this on you without hurting you...AND you're moving around!"

Becky gently put Sierra's legs and arms in the outfit, then snapped it closed. "Hey, not bad for a first time mommy, huh?"

"You're doing really good with the baby." Jackie agreed.

Sierra began crying. Becky picked her up, "Aww hunny! Come here." Becky placed the baby against her chest and smiled, "It's okay Sierra, mommy is here. Shhhh. It's okay. You want me to sing?"

Becky tried to sing, but the baby began crying louder.

"Okay, I get it, I'm a little rusty. I haven't sung to a baby since Mary was a baby. That was eight years ago! Although, I do love to sing when I'm driving. So you'll have to get used to my singing voice!"

Becky gently rocked the baby and placed some gentle kisses on her forehead, "Aww hunny! I love you!"

"Here. Let's try this." Becky said, gently repositioning the baby to her shoulder. "Now I can try rubbing your back. Shhhhhh. It's okay. I've got you."

Instant silence.

"Ahhh. Bingo!" Becky said, "You're a back rub kinda baby. You got that from me, mommy likes back rubs too."

"Huh?!" Becky stared into her blue eyes. "Look at you gorgeous! So perfect! Huh?"

Jackie smiled.

"It's going to be weird when we get home. Just the two of us. I'm responsible for this whole other person now."

"You'll be fine. You're doing such a great job with her already, I'm so proud of you!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you ready?!" Becky cooed. "Let's go home Sierra!"

Becky carried the carseat into her apartment. "We're home! Welcome home, Sierra!" Becky laid the carseat on the coffee table and took the baby out. "Well this just got real. It's literally me and you now. That's a bit surreal for me, I've spent 43 years of my life by myself."

"Super weird for me to suddenly not be the only person who lives here! But we'll get used to each other. Huh? I love you, Sierra."

Becky smiled at the baby and unclasped the seat belt. "Let's see if mommy can get you out of your carseat."

Sierra whined.

"Hey, give me a break, I'm a new mom here!" Becky laughed. "Alright...I gotcha!" Becky placed Sierra on her shoulder. "Cool! I can do this whole mommy thing!"

Darlene and Harris caught up a couple of minutes later. "Welcome home Sierra! What do you think?" Darlene asked. "It's a small apartment but it works for you and your mom. I can promise you that Becky is doing the best that she can."

"I'm so freaked out Darlene. I'm not even sure how this works. What if I have to go to the bathroom? Do I take her in there with me? Do I leave her by herself? I can't leave a baby alone, can I?"

"I'd say it's okay to leave her where she is for just a couple of minutes so you can go to the bathroom. I would just make sure to leave a baby monitor next to her, and carry one with you so you can hear her. If you're really nervous about it, take her to the hallway and lay her on a blanket on the floor while you're in the bathroom."

"What about sleeping? Should I really leave her in a crib all by herself? She's so tiny! What if somebody breaks in and takes her in the middle of the night?!"

"Nobody is going to break in, but if you're that paranoid, you can put her in a bassinette next to your bed. Just until she gets a little bigger and you're more comfortable letting her sleep in a separate room."

"What about showers? What do I do when I need to shower? I can't leave a baby alone that long, can I?"

"I wouldn't leave her alone for showers, that's too long. Harris and I will come over everyday and relieve you long enough so you can get a shower in."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Becky replied. "I can't tell you what it means to me to have that support."

"Why don't you go ahead and go get cleaned up right now? You haven't been home for two days, you need to shower and get dressed. I'll get dinner started, and Harris will watch her."

"Are you okay with that?" Becky asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Harris replied.

"I feel bad leaving her."

"Good god, she'll be fine, go take a shower." Harris replied. "If she screams bloody murder, I'll trade mom kitchen duties for baby watch!"

Becky giggled. "I'll make it as quick as I can."

"Alright. Hand me the baby." Harris said.

Becky gently transferred her. "If you need me, just yell."

Becky came back 30 minutes later, "I'm sorry, I took longer than I wanted to. Is she okay?"

"Fine. I put her in her swing." Harris replied, "Slept the entire time. Never even noticed that you were gone."

Becky watched her baby move. "She's waking up."

Sierra opened her eyes and glanced around. She saw her mother, smiling and cooing at her. She began crying.

"You're hungry, Huh? Come here."

Harris looked up from her phone, "Are you breastfeeding?"

"Yeah."

"You're super discreet about it."

"I'm trying. Most people don't want to see that and I don't want people staring at me."

"Yeah, I'd rather not see aunt Becky's boobs." Harris teased.

"Well, then, good thing you weren't my kid." Becky teased back.

"I mean we did get pretty touchy feely while you were in labor."

"Yeah that reminds me, your mom still owes me diapers!"

"I'll pay up." Darlene laughed.

"Mom, did you breastfeed me?"

"A little, but you liked the bottle just as much, so I got away with shoving the bottle at aunt Becky and making her feed you."

"And I loved feeding you a bottle." Becky replied, "You were so sweet and cute!"

"Granny Rose fed you a lot of bottles, too. And some from grandpa. Grandpa wasn't as into it as mom and Becky were, but he'd do it."

"So at some point...can the rest of us give her bottles?" Harris asked.

Becky nodded, "When I go back to work, she'll have to take a bottle while I'm working."

"She might be pissed when you switch her to a bottle." Darlene chuckled.

"Thank you guys for being here with us. I'm not used to being responsible for another person. I feel better having you here, watching me and making sure I don't screw this up."

"You won't screw it up. All you really need is love."

"And you have a lot of love." Harris agreed.

"I'm just in awe that she's mine. I can't get over her. Look at those teeny tiny hands...her head is soooo soft! She's so perfect."

"You know you're going to have to put her down when we eat dinner, right?"

"Aw. I don't want to put her down!"

"Well, you can always try to eat with your feet." Darlene teased.

"Darlene?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I bathe her?"

"You bathed my kids, didn't you?"

"Maybe a couple of times but that was years ago. And she's so tiny! I never bathed them when they were this tiny."

"Well, this first week or so, you'll want to give a sponge bath. I'll show you next week how to bathe her in a tub. It's a little scary at first. They're wet and slippery and tiny and you have to make sure you have a really good grip."

"You know I'm going to be calling you and aunt Jackie at 2 AM when she sneezes."

"It's fine, I called mom at 2 AM when Harris was a baby. I promise you'll get used to her and your instinct will let you know if something is wrong."

"I hope my instincts are good."

"Your instincts are fine."


	20. Chapter 20

**_20 months later..._**

The entire family screamed and cheered as Becky's name was called.

Sierra sat in Harris' lap and watched her mom walk across the stage. "MOMMY!" Sierra yelled, wiggling from Harris' arms.

"You can't run to mommy yet!" Harris replied. "Mommy's getting her diploma! Yayy Mommy!"

"YAY MOMMY!" Sierra clapped.

"Oh my god you are cute." Darlene smiled.

"I'm so proud of Becky. She really stuck with that hotel and restaurant management program." DJ said.

"Yeah, even when the going got tough, she kept going." Geena agreed.

"Sierra, I have a special job for you." Jackie said, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "When mommy comes, I want you to give her these. Okay?"

"Kay!"

After the ceremony, Becky walked towards her family. Because of the crowds, it took a few minutes for Sierra to notice her mother coming.

Sierra leaped from Harris' arms and went running, "MOMMY!"

Becky kneeled down and scooped her into a hug. "I missed you baby!" Becky smiled.

Sierra handed her mother the flowers.

"Awww! Sweetie, they're beautiful. Thank you!"

"I love you Mommy!"

Becky felt her heart melt. "I love you baby."

"Cogratulations! You did it!" Harris said.

"I'm so proud of you, Beck." Dan said, "I know your mom is smiling down on you."

"I never could've done any of this without you guys. Thank you. Thank you for loving Sierra and being there to help with her. I love you guys."

"Thank you for letting us be part of her life!" DJ replied. "Geena and I love watching her."

"I love watching her too." Darlene admitted. "These little ones are a lot of fun to be around."

"Yeah I echo that. I love babysitting her too. She is too cute!" Jackie said. "Roseanne would have loved her."

"Mom would've been proud of me today." Becky said, tearing up.

"Yeah, she would've been. To see you graduate, and to see you raising a daughter, that would've made her so proud, and so happy."

"I'm just hoping that both mom and Mark are up there seeing her. I hope they're proud of me."

Becky stared into her daughters eyes, and kissed her forehead. Sierra returned the kiss. Sierra then wiggled out of her mother's arms and went to Darlene.

"Hey you!" Darlene smiled, picking her up. "Oh my god you're getting big on me! You're not supposed to grow up so fast!"

Sierra gave Darlene a kiss. "I love you, kiddo. Did you know that you're the best thing that has happened to this family in the last nine years?!"

"YEAH!" Sierra announced, loudly. Everyone laughed.

"Mommy got her diploma! We need to go celebrate!" DJ said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Sierra replied.

DJ motioned for her to come to him. "You wanna go see uncle DJ?"

Darlene put Sierra down and allowed her to go to her uncle. "You are the sweetest!" Geena said, as her husband grabbed the toddler and picked her up.

"You got your personality from mommy." DJ said. "And you look just like her, too."

"Oh my god does she look just like her!" Jackie agreed. "Right down to the blonde hair, you're every bit as beautiful as your mother."

"Yeah everybody thinks I look like my mom...she's your mini me." Harris said.

"I love having a mini me. Best job I've ever had. ...Speaking of jobs...since I graduated the management program today, I already have a job offer. Starting Monday, I'm the assistant manager at the Lanford hotel. It's $40k a year and complete benefits...insurance...way more than what I've been getting at the restaurant. And there's no more uniforms."

"YES!" Jackie said, pulling her into a hug.

"I am so proud of you." Dan said.

"Everything I do...I'm doing it for her." Becky smiled at her daughter, still in DJ's arms.

"You hear that?" Geena asked, "You are the best thing that ever happened to your mommy!"

"I'm proud of you sis." Darlene said, pulling Becky into a hug.

"Aunt Becky you're awesome!" Mark chimed in.

"We told you that you're the best!"

"Aw! You guys!"

"I'm starving." Harris said.

"Let's go celebrate."

The family got into separate vehicles and drove to their favorite restaurant.

"Seven adults and three kids." Dan told the host.

Becky put Sierra on her lap and held her there until the table was ready. "Can we get a booster for her?"

The host gave them a booster and showed them to a table.

"KITTY!" Sierra yelled.

"You see a kitty outside?"

"YEAH!"

"What does the kitty say?" Becky asked.

"MOW."

"MEEEE-OW." Becky corrected.

"MOW."

Becky laughed, "We're working on it."

"She is so smart for her age." Jackie replied.

"I read to her every night and we have silly songs we sing."

"She's doing great in a restaurant." Jackie observed.

"She has her moments." Becky laughed, "She knows that if she screams we go stand outside until she's done."

Once the food arrived, Becky cut the sandwich into multiple smaller pieces. "Okay baby, there you go!"

"SAMMITZ." Sierra held her food to Mark's mouth.

"Good job sharing Sierra." Becky said, "She was trying to share her sandwich with you."

"Thanks Sierra! I have food. You need to eat yours!"

"SAMMITZ!"

Harris accepted one bite, "Mmmmm! That's yummy...now you eat it!"

"I love this age so much." Becky observed. "She's got the cutest little blonde pigtails, and the most infectious laugh. Honestly. I would've never made it these past two years without you guys. I can't say thank you enough."

"I'm just glad you didn't give her up."

"I never wanted to give her up, but I knew in my heart that I didn't have the money to raise a baby. I thought adoption would give her a better chance of being happy, but just looking at her right now, I know I made the right decision to keep her."

Becky watched Sierra eating her lunch, smiling. "I love being a mom. I never realized how much I would fall in love with being a mom. And now that school is over, I finally have more time to be with her."

Harris started tickling Sierra, which made her giggle.

"Hear that?" Becky said, "That's why I stopped drinking. That's why I went to school and finished it despite the challenges. That's why I'm going to make this new job work. That little giggle right there...is the reason I am committed to making the rest of my life, the best of my life."

 **The End**

 **Thanks for the love, readers!**


End file.
